Crimson Depths
by Catristocracy
Summary: When you're over a thousand years old, you're bound to get into some troubles along the way. Will Fionna help Marshall on his way to pay off the old debts, drowned and forgotten in the seas of Aaa?
1. Chapter I, Promises

**Description: Mostly a Fiolee fic with a little twist. I felt like the seas of Ooo or Aaa were never really touched all that much, thus an opportunity emerged – why not write about them a little bit? Things that are hardly explored and explained always are the best to work with, as they give most freedom. That and being honest, I just like the idea of putting those four characters into a small space so they can interact with each other.**

* * *

**Chapter I, Promises**

* * *

It was a day like any other in the land of Aaa, as the sun shined all across it's blissful lands. Not everyone enjoyed that bright notion however. One of those ones that were hard to please with it's cheerful beams was Marshall, as he strolled along with Fionna by his side. Why he took her to the Lost Cliffs, out of all the possible places? It was so near the Sea of Sure Death that they could almost feel it's chilling breeze. She knew him all to well to take it as a simple coincidence. At least the girl somewhat enjoyed his company, even if he was unbearable at times. And as they reached one of the highest peeks, with the rough sea hitting the shores down below, they sat by the very edge of the cliff, looking down from time to time.

"So dude." She finally asked, as she playfully waved her legs in the air. "Why you brought me here in the first place?"

"Well." He fixed his hat. "Do I need reasons?"

"Hm, let's see here..." She grinned to him. "Most of the times, yes. I would even say – all the times."

"Oh, now you're just judging me without anything to back it up!" He responded with a smile. "Maybe I'd just like to swim around. With you, huh?"

The girl began to laugh, as she looked at the sea below them. There was something mesmerizing in each hit the waves took on the rocks. Marshall on the other hand was hardly in a poetic mood, as he decided that this conversation strayed too far away from the topic that bare the most importance. And that topic, would be him. That, and there was the need to appeal to this little cute being. He never quite understood why that was the case, but he felt that way from the first day he took a glimpse of her delightful frame. Of her wondrous golden hair. Of her charming smooth face.

"See those small isles over there?" He pointed over the horizon. "I were beyond those once. With my peeps. Bunch of no goods. We did all the nasty things back then." He giggled a little bit, almost like an urchin, proud of his jest. "It was when I was like, what... five hundred? Happy days! The battles we took, oh, shame you haven't seen that! At the sea, everything is like, ten times more awesome!"

"It almost sounded like you're trying to impress me dude." The girl looked at him playfully. "That's the case?"

"Maybe?"

"Hah, like I'd believe you crazy stories dude."

She laughed once more, and turned her sight towards the water once again. And he just looked. She was quite the prize, wasn't she? Only obtaining her pose some problems. He decided to lean closer towards her. It would seem that she didn't saw him coming at all and that very notion thrilled him even further. That delicate velvet skin, that dulcet neck, so defenseless. Yes, that was the dish that this bad little boy craved for. And just as he was about to nab on it delicately, something emerged right from the water down below, only to climb at the top of the cliff and jump right at them. As they swiftly dodged from it's way, the creature looked at them with it's hollow eyes. It was a humanoid being once it would seem, or something resembling it at least. Now it looked more like a spirit of the ocean itself, with it's crude and gelatinous appearance and almost fish-like eyes. But before they could even try to figure out what exactly was he, several others emerged from down below.

"Marshall Lee..." One of them hissed, as reached his hand towards him. "Marshall Lee!"

"What are those?" The girl pulled out her sword and prepared for battle. "Huh?"

"Well babe." He swirled around midair. "I believe that can wait for a bit."

Fionna just shrugged and was first to began her dance. That hardly surprised anyone. She was exceptional with the sword, as her movements were beyond perfection. Within one slash, the hand of the first beast felt on the ground with a splat noise. Before it could even blink, a stab came right through it's head. The monster almost instantly erupted, as the drips of sea weed and dead fish scattered everywhere around. But that hardly made her stop, as she began to swirl around yet another one. It was almost like a ballet, one, two, three, slash, stab, swoop. Four, five, six, cut, chop, bash. The way she pierced her way through their bile bodies, the way she disarmed them, literally. Now that was a sight at which Marshall could stare all day long. Sadly, the creatures came for him with even greater ferocity, so the little vampire had to put his hands to work as well. He too was like an engine of destruction, balancing perfectly between light and shadows. Whenever he could, he shifted to something savage, just to claw his way through their bloat bodies, as their limbs flew almost everywhere. But as soon as he found himself back in the sunlight, his hat provided much needed cover as his agile body twirled around like a dancing snake. The monsters simply could not keep up with his pace. Meanwhile, Fionna got more and more relentless. As she kicked one of the abominations right down the cliff, she began to circle around the rest. This time, they hesitated with their attack, as they realized they're hardly a threat for her, at least at this very point. The remaining ones jumped down, only to shatter at the very bottom. The girl felt kind off disappointed. Fun always ends so... prematurely.

"So dude..." She slowly stashed her sword. "Time for you to explain some things, huh?"

"So, um. How to put it in the most diplomatic way..." He looked at her and tried to sound confident. "Let's say that when you're over a thousand, you can do some stupid things along the way, huh?"

"Such as?"

"Oh... I don't know..." He scratched himself on the head. "Promising someone that you'll help them, accidentally stealing most of their stuff and running away, leaving them for sure death... Making some of them your henchmen while at it..." He grinned almost like a child that did something wrong. "You know. The usual..."

"That doesn't surprise me!" She shook her head. "Not in the slightest! So why now all of a sudden?"

"I may have 'accidentally' forgot about the fact that they tossed a curse on me. They shouted something when we... um. Left." Marshall smirked. "Just as I 'may' have 'forgotten' about the fact that it would only occur if I'll ever come close to any kind of sea or ocean. I usually don't come near those anyways, but with you babe..." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Guess I was to occupied with the notion of seeing you in a swimsuit. Figures."

"So let me get that straight." Fionna tried to remain calm about it. "You dragged me all the way to this Glob forsaken place, because you reminded yourself about that very thing and it would be fun to get rid of that burden, huh?"

"Now, that's not how I would describe it..."

"Ugh!..."

She punched him straight in the face, then charged right at him, as they both landed on the ground. But that hardly made a point, since the little vampire just smiled at her playfully, probably from the fact that she laid on top of him.

"Rawr."  
"You. Are. Unbearable."

She stood up and wiped out the dust from her clothes, as he simply gazed at her from down below, constantly grinning. He was like a child at times. What else was there to do, than to grab his hand and help him get up.

"So what exactly they wanted from you? And why a bunch of bloat things is such a threat?" She sat back on the cliff. "Also. To protect them from what?"

"Well. They will keep getting worse and worse, to make me fulfill my burden. And nothing really meaningful." He smirked and sat right next to her. "Just the Angler."

"And that would be?"

"Oh, you know. Just the most ferocious best that ever roamed in the seas of Aaa. No biggie. Well, actually, yes, quite the biggie." He laughed. "Just your biggest prey. Just the biggest monster your eyes ever lied upon, the most scary one as well with teeth far larger then your whole body..."

"Really now?" Fionna's eyes glittered a little bit. If anything, this bad little boy knew how to catch her attention. "I mean, not that it changes anything..." She coughed. "But let's say I would consider helping you... What exactly would we... you need to do?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He shrugged nonchalantly. "You always need to slay the beast. Typical, yet, entertaining." Marshall winked. "I don't come up with those you know. If I would, I'd pick something far less troubling." He scratched his cheek. "Guess I'll need to do something about it now, huh? So, maybe you and I on an adventure..."

"I just asked you jerk, never said I'll tag along. You have some nerves dude."

And they both sat in silence. He smirked under his nose, as her acting was all too obvious. Marshall already had her in his grasp. The only uncertainty was in when she'll speak those words out loud. Because it was well known that she will at some point. It was Fionna after all. She won't miss an opportunity to go on a quest like that. And she'll never pass upon slaying a beast of such proportions.

"Alright." She eventually sighted. All as planned. "I'll help..."

"Yeah!"

"...But I swear that if that will happen to be one of your tricks, by the end of it all." She grabbed him by the collar with the intention of throwing him off the cliff. "I'll be the first one to drown you in the very sea, got it? " The girl eventually let him go. "So, what exactly do we need?"

"Many things..." The vampire chuckled. "Specially someone with a ship. That can navigate it you see." He shrugged. "And sadly, there's only one guy I know that can provide me... us that." Marshall flicked her on the forehead. "And I think you will need to do the talking on this one. On this one and another, minor detail..."

###

"So Fionna, let me get this straight..." The prince sighted loudly, as he rubbed his forehead. "You want me to give you a ship. But not only that." He shook his head almost as if he was disappointed. "You want me to come along with you?" Gumball began to glare at her questioningly. "Leave the kingdom and go? Because I'm the only one that's capable of navigating the bloody thing? If I would meant to do it just for you. Maybe." He shrugged nonchalantly. "The problem is, that we're talking about Marshall here. And you want me to help him with his mess?"

"Well, now that you put it that way dude..." She bit her lip. "Yeah, that's what I ask you for. But it's for a good cause!"

He looked at her. If the circumstances were different, he would surely admire her bravery. Her determination. But mostly, her nerves. In this very case however, he was hardly willing to do what she asked for. He simply lacked the sympathy for the little vampire. Why, out of all people, should he even consider helping him?

"Fionna, Fionna, Fionna..." He stood up and came closer, gazing into her eyes. "Fionna." He put his pink hands over her shoulders. "You need to either change your company, or get some backbone and say no. He got himself into that. I'm sure our bad boy will get himself out of it just as well."

"But he's a..."

"Friend? Perhaps so." He smirked. "That's what you wanted to say, right? A friend." He let go of her and turned around. "But, still, he's hardly my concern. Just like his problems. How can I even know if what he claims is real..."

"But he needs your help!" She shouted. "And I know it's that way, I just know it!"

"Oh, I need help numerous times as well." He sat back on his throne. "When I deal with kingdom related business. When I struggle with someone kidnapping me. When I bake." He chuckled a bit. "And I know you're always there to help." He forced a laugh. "I appreciate that, don't get me wrong. But he. Aw, he's just a thorn in our..." He paused for a moment. "...muffin."

And then silence occurred. The girl looked at him with her big, hazy eyes. That alone almost made him reconsider his thoughts. Yet, whenever he recalled Marshall in his pink head, he got more and more certain of his decision.

"So that's a no-no?"

"Of course." He shrugged. "Tell me one good reason, why not only I should give you my ship, but to endanger myself for someone that, let's simplify, would love to see me sleep." The prince paused dramatically. "In a coffin. Three meters under the ground."

"Because I ask you for that?" She came closer. "Really nicely?"

"Oh, no, no, no." He put his hand over her forehead and pushed a little. "You won't do that again. No."

"Please?" She tried to sound as cutest as possible. "Really, really please?"

"I said no Fionna." He narrowed his eyebrows. "And no means no."

"Dude, pretty please?"

"Fionna, even if you'd offer me the most refined supper with you as my company..." He hesitated just a little bit. "I'd still say no."

"Well, let me just..." She ignored his words completely, as she climbed and sat on his lap, playing with the ear on her hat. "There. So, pretty please?"

"No!"

And as she sat there, once again trying to convince him as best as she could by looking as cute as possible. Gumball still was like a wall from which each and every single argument simply bounced off. However she knew how he ticks. It was only a matter of time to work out his cogs.

"Fine..." She sighted. "Alright, you won dude."

"I did?..." He sounded quite surprised. There was a trap in those words. He just needed to unravel it and then disarm, as fast as possible. Preferably before it will do any damage. "So you finally found reason, huh?"

"Yeah." She began to play with her hair once again. "I just don't know..."

"What?"

"How are we going to make it, you know?" She turned towards him, as her eyes glittered. "Without someone as smart as you. I mean you know so much!" The girl poked him on the forehead. "We'll get lost in a matter of seconds without you around..." Fionna shook her head and smirked. "And we'll be forced to travel on a draft made out of sticks... Maybe Marshall will change into a bat and will be our sail? I just don't know." She shrugged. "Guess we'll die off on our way there. Farewell prince. Tell Cake I'll miss her. Hopefully she'll attend to my funeral. You will be there as well, right dude?"

She jumped down from his lap and slowly started to walk towards the exit. The prince just sighted, as he was defeated by the oldest of tricks. He should seen this coming a mile away. Yet, a simple guilt trip was the thing that succeeded. So this is what he dissolved into now? Someone who just fulfills others wishes? He sighted loudly once more, as if the previous one wasn't enough.

"You are horrible, I hope you know that, right?" Gumball slowly stood up. "You are a horrible person Fionna. That's right. You heard it here." He rubbed his forehead once again. "Well the answer is obvious, hope you're happy with yourself."

She had it all planed obviously, the things she'll say as well as the way she'll react. It was no surprise to him that she hugged him hard afterward. It would seem that this bad little boy had quite the influence over her.

"Thanks dude!"

"No, no thanks required." He pat her on the head slightly. "I am, in fact, doing it against my will. So, you can tell your little... nuisance, that all will be set in motion."

She looked at him cheerfully, yet in those big eyes he saw something else. That wasn't all she wanted to tell him and he simply lacked the courage to ask about what else she wants. So he waited.

"There's that other thing I would need to you do..." She coughed shyly. "So..."

"I'm sure it's something trivial this time?" He grunted. "Right? Please let it be so."

Once again she began to play with her hat. Then with the flick of her hair. And after that, she still hesitated. It would seem that she does everything to delay the conversation. And that worried the prince even more.

"Well... There's this thing." The girl stared at the floor. "Marshall said we need a witch on our ship, if we want our venture to succeed. You know, someone good with magic and such..."

"Right..." He rolled his eyes. "Marshall says, then we really, really have to do it, huh?" Gumball smirked a little. "But... how does that exactly concerns me?"

"Well... Ice Queen would do nicely and only you could lure..."

"Forget it, Glob, forget it, forget it, forget it!"

"Pretty please?" Her eyes shimmered once again as she hugged him once again. "Pretty-pretty please?"


	2. Chapter II, Set Sails

**Chapter II, Set Sails**

* * *

The two finally reached the harbor. Marshall couldn't stop himself from smirking constantly. Partially because everything went just as he planed, partially because once again everyone did his buddings and he was in the center of attention. Mostly however, he was quite pleased because once again he managed to humiliate the prince one way or another. And all of that in two days. Things were looking up for the little vampire, that's for sure.

"So babe... tell me again how you managed to pull that one off." He clapped his hands as he began to laugh. "I'd love to hear it once more!"

"Dude, I've told you that like three times already." Fionna sighted loudly. "Chill."

"Babe, first off, I just like to hear you talk. Your voice, like sweet melody." He winked to her. "Secondly, I like to imagine his reaction in the end. Thirdly." Marshall grinned playfully. "I kinda envy him. A bit. All that hugging, lap sitting..." The vampire clicked with his teeth. "Maybe we should try that one day, huh? You will find that my laps are quite comfortable as well. Even if they sting, at times."

"Marshall..." She tried to ignore the last sentence. "Do we really need to come back to that constantly?"  
"Oh, but I simply adore the way you played your cards!" He put his arm around her shoulder. "I can only imagine his pink face with that..."

"...stupid grin right in the middle?" The prince said, sitting down on the pier, gazing at the two. His eyes indicated that he didn't slept all that well during the last night. "Delightfully to met you again... Fionna."

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too, high-ass." Marshall bowed down before him jokingly. "So. Please don't tell me your fine boat has the same color as you do. I need to cruise in style you know!"

"If I'd know you like style so much, I'd had it paint in no time, obviously..." Gumball rolled his eyes and slowly got up. "Still, no it's not. And it's not made from candy either. Sugar and water, not the best combination. You'd know that, should you pay attention at least once in your life." He instantly turned towards the girl, trying his best to ignore the vampire. "So let's go. The sooner we'll head out, the sooner we'll either die or come back. Both things are fine."

He rushed ahead and they simply followed. Marshall still chuckled constantly, like a little urchin who's prank worked better than he expected. It was almost like a dream coming true with all perks and no consequences. The prince on the other hand hardly cared at this point. All he could hope for, was that this pale annoyance will drown along the way and they'll be able to go back to their doings. He knew however that it would require a miracle, and miracles don't happen all that often. The girl, seeing as the two hardly got along, came in between and tried to direct the topic onto something else.

"So dude, thanks again for helping us out!"

"Don't mention it." He turned around and gazed at the pale one. "No, really. Don't mention it."

"Still, it's great, I mean, what you're doing for us and all that..." She bit her lip a little. "So... will the Queen be..."

"Fionna..." He rubbed his forehead. "If I promise something, I make it happen. Even if I don't quite enjoy it, hm? Unlike some."

He pointed at the very end of the pier. The Queen stood there, surrounded by a bunch of penguins that hardly cared about her goodbyes. Still, she kissed each and single one of them on their forehead, which was her way of saying farewell.

"Now, now, no crying, mommy needs to go, alright?" She tapped one of them on his round head. "But! If mommy plays her cards right, she'll return with daddy this time. That handsome individual over there!" She waved at the prince and grinned with her pointy teeth. "So, cross your thumbs for mommy."

The vampire began to laugh once again. Fionna tried not to, but it was a task hard to fulfill. Gumball just cringed and sighted. It clearly wasn't his day and nothing will change that at this point. He simply decided to roll with it and let the bunch on his boat. As they got in, the girl noticed that the Queen was acting weird. She was calm, unnaturally so to say the least. She only tried to trip her over and smack with an ice cycle once, just when the two guys weren't paying attention. That could be considered quite civilized by her standards. Either way, the vessel was quite big for only four of them, which almost instantly grabbed Marshall's attention.

"So, where's the rest of your, well, crew?"

"You have at least four fingers, right?" The prince shook his head. "That's all that we'll need. Or were you hoping for some sweets in bikinis to cheer you up, hm?"

"Now you're talking!" He smirked, but quickly changed the topic as soon as he saw the look that Fionna gave him. "Um, yeah. Still, well, it's a big thing and..."

"My ship doesn't need that!" For the first time his face brightened up a bit. "It runs on so many contraptions you wouldn't even believe it! I only need to navigate it. Now if you're interested in how that's even possible, let me tell you just that..."

He began his lecturing. Sentence after sentence, he said numerous things that hardly mattered for the little vampire. That hardly mattered for anyone around to be honest. Only Ice Queen tried to keep up with the topic. A keen observer would noticed however that she simply nodded to his words, as her thoughts drifted away elsewhere.

"Sooo..." Marshall interrupted him eventually. "Guess I'm the one that will be giving orders around here, huh? Since I'm the one that knows where we're going." He chuckled. "So, I will do the steering, and you, gummy, could do... you know... run things that... need to be taken care of!"

"...You don't have a clue what you're talking about, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" He straightened up. "I know every part of the ship, inside out!"

"Name five."

"Well then... um... deck! And..."

"Right. It was just a question. Rhetorical one at that." The prince smiled vaguely. "I have a different proposal for you."

"Proposing to me? Oh, a ring maybe?" The vampire began to laugh. Ice Queen on the other hand narrowed her eyebrows. She hardly noticed it was an obvious jest. "Oh gummy, you shouldn't have! What dress you will wear to our joyful day? Can I pick it with you?"

"Har. Har." Gumball cringed. "No. Why don't you lead the ladies to their... quarters. And I will remain here." He paused. His last word was almost like a threat. "Alone."

The Queen quickly interrupted him with a chuckle, as she put her hand over his pink shoulder. Chills ran down his body the moment she did that.

"No, no, I'll stay here." She shook her head and grinned viciously. "The more time I'll spend alone with my Gummy, the better."

Marshall just shrugged. Once again, who was he to complain about nabbing some time with Fionna on the side. And as they disappeared on the bottom deck, the prince was left alone with the Queen, who all of a sudden decided to once again show her affection and caring towards him.

"Aw, my dear Gummy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

He tried to look away, yet her constant grin made it almost impossible. He could almost see his reflection in her pointy teeth.

"Now now dearie, you don't have to be so harsh on yourself." She supported herself over the steer wheel, leaning right towards him. He noticed that she did that only to expose more of her body. "You can tell me everything. I'm here, as they say, to listen and understand!" She chuckled maniacally. "It's the basis of a good couple! So just lay it all on me!"

She tapped her fingers constantly to the point where it got really irritating. Gumball just sighted. He knew that she needed special kind of attention, since she can blow any second, one way or another.

"By the way..." She started once again."...the flowers you sent me, not that great Gummy." She shook her head almost as if she was disappointed. "The chocolates however, now that's more like it! You really know what makes a girl willing to come on a death trip like this!" The Queen swirled around. "Oh, and by another way, that letter, I will store it closely to my heart..." She paused, considering. "Wait, I already did that!" Her blue hand reached towards her cleavage. "See? See?"

The prince tried to avoid looking, still, he was just a man and a little peek here and there wouldn't hurt, he figured. Eventually however, he decided it would be safer for him to avoid any further contact, therefore, once again he stated.

"You don't want to see your quarters, down below?"

"Oh, I do dear, I do." Once again she smirked. "However, I want you to show me them. All of it." She leaned even closer. "I have a present for you you know. Would prefer that you'll unwrap it... in private. Get it? Because the present is private, so you'll unwrap it in private, hah-ahahaha!"

And as the Queen began to laugh, with the prince considering to jump right in the water, they both missed a pack of large crows, sitting right on the ship's side. Their big, hollow eyes looked closely at the two. It would seem however that this weird pair hardly concerned them. Seeing as the birds main target disappeared underneath the ship, they quickly flew away.

###

The two ventured through numerous rooms and corridors. Who would have thought that this vessel had so many of them. Fionna began to thought it would be wise to actually ask the prince about the directions. Marshall as always was a stubborn one however and after much straying, they finally found their rooms. The one for the girl was marked precisely, with a beautiful handwriting. The one for the vampire simply said 'prick'. Needless to say, he hardly wanted to stay put in his quarters, as he fallowed his companion into her chamber, smirking constantly.

"Well, that's much better." He looked around the cozy room. "Without the noisy company, huh?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I like noisy company at times."

"So Fionna..." He supported himself over her shoulders. "I think I should help you to, you know unpack things and such, hm?"

"I think I'll do fine on my own."

"Probably. But a good guide can take you to into..." He leaned closer. "...quite thrilling places. If you catch my drift."

"I don't doubt that dude."

She stated, as she started to unpack her stuff, ignoring him completely. Marshall never liked when someone wasn't paying attention to him. Luckily for the little vampire, it would seem that Gumball finally lifted the anchor and began their cruise with quite the impact. As the ship began to shake, Fionna lost her balance. It was a perfect opportunity for the pale one, as he caught her almost instantly, grinning playfully while at it. She just blinked a couple of times, quite surprised by the notion. After few brief seconds, she replied with a smile of her own.

"My. I knew I have an effect on you." He leaned towards her ear. "But my magnetism surprises me at times... you simply flew right into my hands."

"That's enough for now dude." Her smile faded. "You can let go."

"Not until you'll admit that you enjoy it."

"I cannot enjoy things when someone..." She felt a pinch right below her back. "...want to have my hand marked on your cheek meat?"

"Fine, fine."

As he let her go, she pretended to be quite offended. However, even she enjoyed a little bit of attention here and there. Even the inappropriate one. Therefore, she flirtatiously swirled once again, gazing right in his black, ember like eyes.

"You think highly of yourself dude. Fine. I will have a reward for you perhaps." She scratched his pale chin. "But there's a catch. As always."

"I'm all ears."

"Be a bit nicer to our prince." Her finger playfully began to circle around his lips. "The fact that he's even helping you should be noted somewhere, even by your standards, huh?"

"Alright, alright... And the prize?"

"Well..." She put her hands on his chest. "First you need to succeed, huh? Then..." Her hands playfully strayed around as one of them almost ventured underneath his shirt. Eventually she let him go, much to his disappointment. "Now dude, off you go."

He was a stubborn little vampire, but he finally agreed to do just that. He left the tiny room with a sad expression on his face, but as soon as he passed the door frame, as soon as the wooden contraption closed down on him, he simply swirled around and looked closely through the keyhole. Reward is one thing, but passing up on a occasion like that would be shameful. Despite the fact that he quite enjoyed being loud when others were around, if needed to be, he could act quite silently. And in moments like this, it payed off. At first Fionna simply sat on her bed, as she unpacked her stuff, silently humming a cheerful melody to herself. But as the time passed, the main portion of his entertainment began. She slowly started to undress, as she tossed her clothes all around the room. And she playfully walked through her cozy chambers, wrapped only in her lingerie. Now that was a sight that Marshall simply could not pass upon. Her dulcet velvet skin seemed to shimmer. Her curves seemed to call him by his name. They moved so wondrously. So gracefully. What would he give to just sink his teeth into some of them. Or perhaps to taste them with his long tongue. Or at the very least, to just caress them. To feel them in full. He always pondered what treasures are hidden underneath the blue, tomboyish uniform. Now when he saw it, he wanted more than that. He craved for a touch. He craved for how he would put it, deeper connection. A bound of two frames, one could say. And just as he pondered about how many wondrous moments they could participate in, she came closer, right towards the door. As she leaned towards the keyhole, she whispered.

"So, you like to watch, huh dude?" She said almost flirtatiously. "Shame... because I don't like being watched!"

As soon as she said that, she opened the door, slamming the vampire right in his pale head. He saw stars that day, that's for sure.

###

The crows flew fast, throughout the shores of Aaa. Finally their reached their destination at the Chicken Blood Cove, known to be one of most dangerous and treacherous places of them all. There, in one of many filthy taverns, on the second floor, one particular person was just taking a bath. She was a slim and agile being, with scars running through her green body here and there. Her long hair waved with every blow of wind that came through the wide opened window. She hummed silently songs she heard from the floors below. Her men probably still had their share of fun. And just as she closed her eyes, just as the water soothed her nerves, one of the crows flew right in, sitting on the corner of the bathtub. He began to croak to her and she simply listened. People often pondered, whenever she really understood their talk, or was she simply making things up along the way.

"Ah, my little precious being... kch-kch, what news bring you? Sing, sing, make me smile..." She leaned a bit towards the bird to hear more of what he had to say. "You whisper such wondrous things. All those years..." She caught the bird by it's neck with a tight grip, caressing it gently by it's head at the same time. "So it's time to stop this slumber. So it's time to hunt this scoundrel!"

She finally let him go, as she jumped out of the tub. She quickly looked through the open window, and as she took one, deep breath from the night's refreshing air, she began to dress up. The woman then rushed down to rally her men. They seemed to be scattered all around place, hardly listening to her calls and whistles.

"Hey, you bunch of lowlifes!" She clapped her hands loudly. "We're off!"

"Now, now, pretty chi..." Some slim, drunk old man came right towards her. The stench of liquor coming from his opened maw was unbearable. "...cheeks. No need to... unleash things on... your..."

"Oh..." She narrowed her eyebrows. "I will unleash something on your alright!

She quickly grabbed one of the tankards nearby and whacked him right on his head. As his body felt on the wooden flooring, everyone in the room began to look at her.

"So, kch-kch, finally grabbed your attention?!" She screamed, still, that wasn't necessary. Everyone in the room looked right at her. "Good! Men, kch-kch, we're out!"

Eight bulky fellows rushed from the crowd right after her. They knew that she wasn't the one that enjoyed joking around. That and insubordination simply wasn't an option, specially since while her crew had always the same number of members, if someone would count replacements, it would a pretty long digit. As they finally came onto their ship, which looked more so like a swimming armored fortress, one of them stepped forth.

"What's the rush milady..." He said as they walked through the deck. "...why the burning trail we leave?"

"He's back, he's back, I tracked him down..." She pat him on the back. "...it's time to unleash the reeve!"

Her men looked at each other. They knew exactly about whom she spoke about. Or rather, the one about whom she started to sing. Seeing this as an opportunity to lighten up the mood a bit, they began to chant along.

"What did he do milady..." One of the crew members began his song, as he pulled up the sail. "...did he cut your wounds too deep?"  
"You can say that it was that way..." She swirled around the mast pole. "...as he took quite the heap!"

"So what was it milady..." He pulled up the anchor along with few others that hummed to his words. "...did he stole a thing or two?"

"He took, he shook, he mangled it..." She fixated her hat, as she strolled around the deck. "...he threw it like a brew!"

"So you will chase him down milady..." Said one she just passed by, as he washed down the deck. "...till the end of world?"

"Beyond the world if needs to be..." She pulled out her sword and made a slash in the air."...until my final chord!"

"And when my dear milady..." Said the one that judging by his clothes, was apparently her boatswain. "...you'll met him face to face?"

"I'll spit, I'll curse, I'll hit him twice..." She bowed down jokingly. "...he'll see my perfect grace!"

"What you'll do milady..." The one inspecting the cannons asked, firing one of them almost to accompaniment his words. "...once you'll catch him in your grip?"

"I'll strangle, mangle, twist and turn..." She snapped her fingers. "...until his blood will dip!"

And just like that, she swirled around her men once again. Before they even knew it, she began to climb right at the top of the pole. Needless to say, she was quite... unstable.

"He will wish that he was nicer..." She screamed from atop the crow's nest "...now he'll feel the lady Slicer!"


	3. Chapter III, Encounters

**Chapter III, Encounters**

* * *

The ship sailed as planed, throughout the vast and empty blue fields. No sign of a living being accompanied it's motion, as nothing interrupted it's course. Some could say it was a good sign, others would take it for a bad omen. What Gumball thought about it in his bubble head, no one knew, but judging by the fact that he had yet another sleepless night, he was hardly concerned by that very notion. The prince looked almost like a shadow of his former self, with shades under his eyes almost as big as his cheeks. Ice Queen tried to cheer him up at times, yet obviously her ways of making things better were hardly the brightest of ideas.

"Oh, oh, I know! I know what will make you happy!" She grinned with her pointy teeth as she swirled all around him. "A tight hug with my lustful body!"

"No."

"Then..." She tapped her sharp fingers on his back. "Oh, oh, I know! A kiss on the cheek. And maybe if you'll behave, somewhere else as well!"

"No..."

"I see... How about a..." She pondered. It would seem that the cogs in her head worked at full speed. "Oh, maybe if I'd reveal some of this, huh?" She smudged her blue hand all over her chest. "Would that make you more, you know..." The Queen playfully smooched the air a couple of times. "Huh?"

"No..."

"Then maybe... maybe..." Her eyebrows narrowed. "Maybe..."

Marshall just playfully smirked from time to time whenever he gazed at them. He simply liked to laugh at others. And when the source of laughter happened to be the very pink annoyance before him, now that was a real treat. Fionna on the other hand was a bit more concerned about his well being. He was a friend after all. A good one at that. As soon as the Queen came away in the direction known only to her, the girl came towards him.

"Dude... when was the last time you've slept?"

"A while ago... I think. Matters not."

"Matters to me, aight?" She placed her hand over his shoulder. "Maybe grab a bit of snooze, eh?"

"Well..." He shrugged her hand quickly. "I promised some things, I'm going to keep my promise. But my dear, don't expect me to enjoy it, right? And Fionna, please. Don't act like you care."

"Let me at least fix you something up, alright?" Gumball's comments hardly made an impact on her it would seem as despite what he said, she once again grabbed his arm. "Something that will wake you up, just a bit, huh?"

He smiled a little this time around, as he looked her in the eyes. And just as he was meant to say something, the Queen rushed towards the two, screaming and waving her hands vigorously. Apparently she didn't quite enjoy the notion that someone dared to come this close towards her beloved, let alone touch him like that.

"Hands off Gumball you little tomboy!"

"Wha..."

"I said hands off!"

Almost instantly and without any kind of warning, she tried to smack the girl in the head with a piece of ice she just created. That didn't go without notice, as Fionna quickly jumped away and pulled out her sword. The Queen simply smiled, as she conjured yet another ice block, launching it almost instantly just like a sharp missile. The one in the bunny hat gracefully swirled around and slashed her blade in the air, cutting the thing in two with much finesse. Both knew that right about now, things got serious. And deep inside, that very notion was quite cheerful for them. Both needed to let out some steam. This time it was the girl who made attacked first, as she charged and jumped right at the blue being. The noble one quickly blocked her attack with a huge ice shield.

"You two!" Gumball screamed yet hesitated to come in between them, as the shards of ice flew in every possible direction, repelled by the whirlwinds made by Fionna's sword. Both of the things were a bit too sharp for his likings. "Quit it!"

But they hardly listened to him. The girl just made a perfect somersault as she danced around the ice being, trying to break her cold shielding. It was eventually proven to be futile, as numerous icicles emerged from the surface, blocking her path in each and every direction, almost locking her tight in a freezing cage. Nothing she couldn't deal with however. Marshall looked at the two as well and smiled to himself, seeing it as a perfect opportunity to socialize a little bit with the prince. He did promised something after all. Not that he cared all that much, but the reward, now that was something he thought about constantly.

"They are quite ferocious, huh Gummy?" He supported himself over the prince's shoulder. "My bet is on the one in the hat, what's yours, huh?"

"I hardly care what you have to say." He sighted loudly as he tried to shake off the vampire. Despite that, this 'friendly' pale individual constantly did his thing. "But yeah, maybe they're ferocious, what of it?"

"Nothing. Just spying on how you spy on them. Not so divine after all, huh?" He chuckled a bit. "So, which one you're looking at? Blue one, huh? Nothing bad in inspecting someone's behind you know... Now if you'd ask, I could give you a few tips myself and..."

"Bite me."

"No thanks."

The vampire shrugged. At least they talked, that counts, no? No one said for how long he should be nice to the pink presence. In the meantime, the two still brawled. As they fought, as the shards of ice flew right and left only to be shattered by the girl's sword, bunch of crows gathered around, placing themselves almost everywhere on the ship's deck. No one seemed to notice them aside from Gumball who felt quite unsettled by their presence. As he gazed to the horizon, he saw the source from which they came – an enormous vessel that looked almost as if it was made from steel. It approached towards them quite fast, as the steam seemed to pour from within it's thick pipes to support it's sails in motion.

"Quit it you two!" He shouted from the top of his lungs as he caught one of the birds and threw it in their direction. This very thing caught their attention almost instantly. "There!"

But it was already to late. The huge ship flanked them, and as the hooks landed in their ship's side, the big contraption pulled them right towards itself. It's crew looked at them with a dose of curiosity and anger but didn't move an inch. They clearly waited for something. Or, in that case, someone. Their captain swung down from the crow's nest right at the bridge and bowed down almost theatrically, grinning viciously while at it.

"You?" Marshall sighted. "Not again..."

"Indeed. Kch-kch. Missed me boy?" She unleashed her curvy sword. "I've been waiting for this for a while, pale cheeks!" She began to walk back and forth as her crew members pulled out their weapons as well. "And I've finally managed to get to you, you forgot about me, kch-kch, don't you, forgot about the one that hunted you on the seas, forgot about the one that will bring your demise..."

As no one paid attention to him in the slightest, the prince reached one of the old muskets tightly tied to the mast pole. He knelt and took his aim.

"...forgot about the one that almost took your life, kch-kch, forgot about the one that had you in her grasp, forgot about the mistress of the sea, but guess what, the mistress can be quite the bi..."

Before she could finish her long and boring monologue, a bulled flew right through her hat. Her servants were quite surprised, and so was the rest for that matter.

"What?" Gumball shrugged, as he swirled the old gun in his hands. "She talks too much."

"Such disrespect!" She screeched. "Board them men!"

And with those words, her trusty squad began to jump right onto their ship, drawing her swords as they began to come closer and closer. Lady Slicer made her move as well, gracefully landing right near the vampire, who seemed to be more annoyed than surprised at this point.

"Hah, bad little boy, we dance again!" She said as she slashed right next to his ear, in a vague attempt to cut it off. Marshall proven to be slick enough to avoid it with ease. "Like a, kch-kch, snake!"

He disappeared from her sight almost like a mist, only to appear right behind her. And just as he was meant to grab her and swiftly end their duel, she cut in his direction. Marshall just barely dodged it. That very notion made her chuckle.

"I know you inside-out! Kch-kch. No tricks this time, oh no!"

The woman once again tried to slice him with all her might. With each strike that missed, with each powerful and perfectly performed bash that hit nothing but the air itself, she got more and more furious. The vampire hardly cared. Deception was his art, no one was better at. She could be fast for all he cared, since he knew one certain thing – he was faster. Eventually he grabbed the first thing that he encountered, a rusty rake that he found just laying around and joined the motion. Should someone saw them, he could mistake their moves for crudely performed dance. Linear side step, ranging of the blades, linear forward step, swift slashes and graceful parrying, linear back step, spits and curses amongst the swirling motions, rotation – and the blades swung once again in their violent jests.

In the meantime, both Fionna and the Queen fought their way through Slicer's minions. It was hard to believe that there were only eight of them in total, as they came constantly almost from every direction. Each time the girl bashed one of them in the chest, each time the crazy one unleashed a blizzard over someone's shoulders, they simply kept coming back, again and again. That was a troubling notion. The blue one got more and more irritated by that. Her mind simply worked that way. She liked when things exactly as she planned. This time, that hardly was the case.

"Hey tomboy." She screeched, as she clapped her hands. Her body began to swirl around faster and faster, sprouting numerous shards from her hands. "You boyish legs can run swiftly, right?"

"Yeah." She said calmly while punching someone right in his nose. "What of it?"

"Snatch my dearie. The other one too if you please." She slowly began to float. "But don't touch my Gumball too much! I'll know if you'll do it!"

"Whatevs."

Fionna hardly trusted her, but seeing as apparently the wicked one had a plan, she decided that it would be unwise to get in her way, especially when there were other matters that needed to be dealt with. Marshall for example. Despite all his agile moves, despite his deceptive strikes, despite the fact that he was the greatest of dancers, he seemed to be overwhelmed by this ferocious wench. That hardly surprised the girl. Firstly, at times she wanted to do the same. Secondly, never piss off a powerful woman. Specially the unstable ones. And just as the Slicer meant to drove her sword through the vampire's chest, the girl rushed in and blocked her attack as their swords clashed with a jarring sound.

"Ha, you need company, huh? Fine, fine, always someone to save your butt, hu..."

Once again, before she could even finish what she was meant to say, Fionna kicked her right in the stomach. Marshall attempted to say something witty, but she simply grabbed his hand and pulled him right after her. In the meantime, almost forgotten about, the prince repelled the crows that started to nab on his sweet skin. As soon as he saw the girl with her pale companion running down towards the lower deck and as soon as he took a glimpse of the Queen, swirling in the air faster and faster, he quickly put two and two together and ran right after them. He did that just in time, as the frozen one finally unleashed her power. As the gale winds began to blow, as the blizzard began to pour with tremendous strength, it swiftly swopped down everything from the ship's surface right into the water. The hooks attached to the vessel's sides didn't even endured the first blow and before they knew it, their ship was free once again. As the last token of gratitude, she froze the waters around the steel vessel. Even the Queen, with her insane and silly mind, knew that this will stop them for long. Perhaps long enough to take a lick of her precious sugar boy, she pondered.

###

The sea was finally calm once again, and so was their little cruise. Gumball quickly fixed what needed to be fixed and since no one seemed to follow them around or even attempt to do so, things were looking quite swell for the bunch. After a while, once again the girl and the vampire met up in her quarters. It would seem that the pale one began to make quite the habit of their little encounters in this place. Not that Fionna really minded that all that much as she enjoyed his company. At least at times.

"You were doing quite nice out there, ya know?" He sat on her bed, trying his best to yet again get on her good side. "Quite spectacular!"

"Thanks dude."

"And you saved my butt." He playfully grinned. "Guess I should thank you. So, where you want your thanks, on your cheek? On your neck? Mhm?"

"Riiight..." She rolled her eyes and blushed a bit. "So, what's wrong with her? Since she's clearly nuts."

"You know, girls, being crazy about me, that happen." The vampire shrugged. "She just wanted my head over her fireplace. Can't blame her, looking at me everyday."

"Your head?" She smiled as she arranged her things on the shelf. "Which one?"

He hardly expected that kind of joke. Still, he wasn't the one that minded that in the slightest, and seeing as the mood of this good little girl switched a bit from their last encounter, he planned on taking the full advantage. So he slowly stood up.

"So, speaking of that... I were a bit nicer, you may noticed that."

"Well." She said, once again ignoring him playfully. "I may have noticed a bit."

"So..." He grinned. "...any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Marshall, we're on a boat. Things to do around are rather limited."

"We aren't however."

"Aren't we..."

No further words were needed, as his cold hands reached her neck, only to smudge on it delicately. His body pressed hard to her frame, as she felt every single inch of him. Obviously the girl tried to stop him from time to time, but it was rather an act of curtsey, as his slick fingers ventured underneath her shirt. The wonders they claimed there would be hard to describe. Therefore the vampire didn't even attempt to do so, as he grabbed both the occasion and the soft, firm 'tracts of land'. He liked to conquer after all. That, and he liked when things went his way. Seeing as he now had her in his grip, just in the place he wanted to claim her, just in the way he wanted to have her, he leaned to her ear. The first sights he took hardly could be described as words. Were they effective? Fionna couldn't really decide, she knew that her legs were getting soft however. Was that because of the effect he had on her? No, that surly wasn't the case. Was that because his scent was so close to her, so intense, that it drove her crazy? Maybe, perhaps so. Or maybe was it because she felt his body right on hers, pressing hard as her beautifully shaped curves felt every slightest... altitude.

"Some say that the scent of the sea is the most charming thing in the world..." His tongue reached her ear. "...Me? I tend to disagree." The grip underneath her shirt tightened. Did she mind that? Not really. "I'd say I'm doing that to feel your heartbeat... but I would be lying and you'd know it." His hands began to reach lower. "I'd say I'm doing this to get to know you better..." Once again he gasped into her ear, as goosebumps appeared all over her skin. "And that wouldn't be a lie. At least not in full." He began to slowly undress her slowly, patiently. Did she opposed? Not in the slightest. "You see..." The vampire nabbed on her ear with his point teeth. "...my friends never got the opportunity to met you all that well... you know, the one here..." He said, as his tongue once again raveled around, smudging her skin almost like a brush. "...and the one..."

"Marshall." She turned towards him, as they gazed into each others eyes. "Aren't you a bit too... bold? Maybe you should first ask a lady to play with you, huh?" She tangled her fingers over his nape, as her mouth came closer. "Being polite is not a crime you know." The girl said as she licked her lips. "And as for your reward, well dude... for being nice for a while, you'll get what you deserve. For a while."

She stated, as her lips finally reached his. Their tongues mended inside in a passionate dance. She still looked into his eyes however. They were like two black burning embers. She knew that instead of putting out the fire, she just made it worse. Conflagration has begun and this little vampire was a beast after all. As their mouths and tongues still remained in their motion, he caught her tightly in his clutches. Did she tried to break free? Why would she. Instead, she decided to play a different game. Was he a master of deception? Perhaps so. She could be considered an expert in more sublime game. A game of tease. As their lips finally detached, as the saliva slowly dripped over their chins, she simply turned away and began to pack her stuff once again. And just to add some insult to the injury, she began to hum a lovely song, ignoring him completely. Almost as if he wasn't there. He never was the patient sort. He never was subtle. And for that matter, he never enjoyed being ignored. In the end, he was quite predictable. When he rushed at her, when he throw her on the bed, when he began to undress her rapidly, she hardly was surprised. When his pale, cold body pressed hard to her small frame, pinning her tightly, she was hardly startled. When he tangled her hair around his slick fingers, she knew exactly what's in his head. When he began to whisper her things that normally would make her blush, this time she could almost cite them in her head. When his slick tongue began to circle around her sweet bosoms, agitating their ends without limits, she knew exactly how long it will take him. And how many gasps will she make. Finally, when he exposed himself in full to her, when he wanted to do more than just petty talk, when he wanted to do more beyond the gasps and sights, it was only a natural course of action. But was that ineffective? Well, she never said that. Despite his predictable nature, she would lie if she said she despised his presence. It was quite the opposite. His black matted hair, those furious, lively eyes, those lips and teeth that smudged and stroked her skin, arms that could both support and bring pleasure, chest in which his heart lied, beating for her. Only for her perhaps? That would be a notion she'd enjoyed. There was of course more than that, like the part below his waist. A curious little spot, that seemed to be bound to her will. A weird little spot, agitated by her moves, thrilled by the sight of her frame. Especially when said frame was so exposed. And with agitation, bounds come into play. Now, one could speak about a deeper connection, a deeper feeling. The one that moves their foundations with every single move and thrust of emotions. One by one, faster and faster, harder and harder, inch to an inch, sight to a sight. No words were needed. His face above her face was the only notion she craved for. His hands raveled around her hands were the only knot she needed. His hips pressing towards her hips were the only motion she desired. And in the end, the waves weren't the only rough thing. And in the end, not only the waves hit hard into the shoreline. And in the end, not only waves bring foam.


	4. Chapter IV, Pleasantries

**Chapter IV, Pleasantries**

* * *

The cruise went better than he expected, that's for sure. As he opened his eyes, when the first thing he saw was this charming little girl, wrapped around his body, one could assume that everything went smooth. Perhaps he should ravel himself in such nasty situations more often, judging by the way it paid off for him so far. Now, that little one was quite the treat to gaze upon. Her long, gold hair now set loose, slide down her naked frame, tangling around his pale arms while at it. Her shapes, her wondrous shapes, so joyful, so lustful. He could simply look upon them for hours without boredom. A rare feature, as he was known for the fact that he hardly could occupy his thoughts with single notion for too long. Was there any other more suitable for the vampire king than this beauty? Perhaps, but even if, he hardly cared about it. Still, he was quite impatient. Looking at her sure was fun, yet, one like him would like to do more than simply looking. Fires were lit in his eyes again, as he began to wake her up. He learned a thing or two about subtlety however this time around, and seeing that she's already within his grasp, he decided to be a little more charming. A little more delicate. Who knows, maybe this will pay off as well? He liked when things went the way he planed. The tips of his fingers slowly began to venture throughout her dulcet, smooth skin. They circled around her bare shoulders, traveling further, wherever he pleased. She finally moved slightly. That was a sign to act, as his lips came into play, smooching delicately her neck, her bosoms, eventually coming up for her cheeks. As her beautiful, blue eyes finally opened, he gazed at her, smiling. She responded with a smirk of her own. A little one, perhaps. One could even say that it was quite tiny, yet, for the little vampire that was the most delightful and wonderful thing he ever saw. Who would have thought, that someone like him would be so charmed by a simple smile in the morning. Who would have thought that a sight like that would arouse him even more so than seeing her naked body, dancing in front of him. The smile that was almost divine. The smile that made him feel unnatural thirst. Oh, he wanted those lips. He wanted them now. But before he could reach them, the girl purred a little, as she put her soft hand on his face.

"Mmm... hey Marshall..." Her fingers drove within his matted black hair. "Good to see you."

"Hello..."

He blinked a couple of times, unable to say anything beyond that. His name was the first thing she said after she woke up, with her delightful, precious lips. He knew her voice was amazing, he always loved when she hummed or singed. Now however, now it was beyond that. It was beyond the sweet melodies. Beyond everything he heard. And it drove him crazy even more.

"So..." She stretched a little bit, almost like a cat after a great nap. He couldn't help but notice how her lustful body bend around. "...how long are you awake?"

"A while."

"A while..." She smiled, as she cuddled around him further, embracing his pale body in full. With each second, she too enjoyed his presence more and more. More than she should? Perhaps. It was his scent that drove her crazy. So rough, yet so subtle at the same time. One could say, it was the only thing subtle about him at times. "...so tell me... are you... fully awake?"

"Hm?"

"Oh... you know..." Her finger circled around his chest only to venture lower, much lover. And as her hand finally grasped what she wanted, he couldn't help but smile. "...if you're feeling sleepy, we can certainly do something about it dude..." Her hand rotating around was quite... agitating. One could that within her grasp, the title of bad little boy was rather unfaithful to him. "...so, dude? Are there words behind that stupid grin of yours?"

"Well..."

"Or..." Her grip tightened. "...you are just speechless?" As her hand made it's wonders, she pressed her lips towards him, as their tongues yet again met in their swirling dance. It was almost as if they haven't seen each other for centuries. It was hard to believe, that it was only one night. "...well..." The girl said, as drips of saliva dropped from her chin. "I saw you on the battlefield the other day..." She drove her teeth into his ear. He hardly knew what happened to her. But, to be honest, he hardly cared, as he loved it. "...so I'll give you a lesson how to handle a sword, hm?" She tapped her fingers around one certain spot. "Lesson one. You need to feel the weight of your... weapon in your hand... checking it's length is crucial..." She giggled, as her index finger smudged the place, from the very top till the very end. "...then, you need to grab it, surly and steady..." She did just that, once again clutching her fingers around the warm, hard spot. "...see? Just like that. Mmmhm..."

"And..." The vampire grinned. "...then what?"

"And then, Marshall..." She bit him on the ear once again, as her tongue left marks of saliva all around it. "And then you need a lesson in fencing... a lesson or two, you know?" Her hand began to move back and form in a rhythmic matter. "...since, you know. I've noticed a weakness in you. Your wrists. You need to work out, you know?" She stated, as she moved faster and faster. "Now, I know you'd prefer others to do your bidding..." Fionna grinned almost viciously, as she stopped abruptly only to pat him on the head. One of the two. "...but I recon, after I'll show you the technique... a couple of times... you'll get the hang of it, huh?"

"And..." The pale one never expected that he'll enjoy such... lecturing. Therefore, he simply needed to ask one more question. "...then what?"

"Oh, look who's hungry for knowledge all of a sudden." Her fingers were swift, agile. But as soon as the weapon in her hand began to tremble, she stopped and began to climb on top of him. "And then, Marshall..." She sat down right at his hips and leaned straight towards his face. The girl kissed him viciously, biting on his precious, pale lips. He enjoyed that immensely. "...it's time to stash your weapon in a nice, warm place... and I happen to know one..."

###

They finally reached a small island. It was hardly impressive, as from each and every angle, they could almost see it's whole nature. A rocky, crude spot, almost as if someone made it that way on purpose. The prince refused going anywhere near this place, stating that he did his part of the deal and he hardly wanted to risk his neck elsewhere beyond this ship of his. The Queen obviously stayed with him, since he was the only reason she even began her little venture in the first place. So it was up to Marshall and Fionna to travel forth and explore. But why exactly they stopped here. That was a curious notion. A notion that obviously should be explained by the one that dragged them here. So, the girl eventually decided to ask, as they walked through the rocky paths, steep cliffs and narrow valleys.

"So dude. Why here?"

"Babe, simple. We're gonna fight the beast, right?"

"Well, yeah?"

"So we'll need a weapon to do just that!"

"And?"

"And one is hidden right here!"

"Wait..." She thought swiftly. "...wait, wait, wait. So you actually planned this whole thing back then, didn't you? In case if someone will force you into..." She sighted. "You know what, forget it, you're insufferable."

"Well." He grinned. "You shouted something else not so long ago."

The girl blushed and walked in silence from now on. That wasn't quite what he had in mind, therefore he tried his best to change this state. So he began to do what he's best at, as he joked around, trying to lighten up the mood. Seeing at this hardly worked and that apparently he went too far this time around, he simply sighted and decided to pull out the big guns. The ones that he hardly used, and thus, wasn't quite common with.

"Alright, alright." He grunted. "I'm sorry."

"Oh?" This time it was Fionna who smiled. "What was that? Couldn't hear you."

"I said I'm sorry..."

"Still nothing." She giggled. "You know what, you're great at whispering things. Come here, lean to my ear and maybe then I'll hear you?"

He sighted and came closer, but just as he did that, the ground under his feet began to crumble, as he felt down somewhere deeper into the caves hidden deep underneath the surface. Obviously his floating abilities saved him from the rough landing, still, that was quite the surprise. The girl jumped right after him, gracefully landing in a place that hardly could be considered pleasing. Wet, stinking cave full of moss and seaweed wasn't all that romantic. Not in the slightest. She sensed something within those murky depths however. She never said no to some thrills, not necessary those connected to bed as well.

"So what is this place dude?"

"Caverns."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow. "Think that when you had your little fun with me, you can smart talk, huh?" She came closer, shaking her hips back and forth. The vampire smiled as usual, yet it quickly faded, as she unleashed her sword and delicately placed it on his crotch. "So. Mine's bigger. And more sharp. Care to try what happens when they collide?"

"Would prefer not to."

"Thought so dude."

Those were the precious little moments she enjoyed the most. Despite being rather goodhearted and charming, she quite liked when she was the one dictating rules around. Especially when the one involved was this little vampire. She liked him, she wasn't afraid to admit that. Besides, you don't spend cheerful moments in bed with someone whom you don't like. Therefore, she swirled around once again and stashed her sword.

"So, a proper response to a lady would be..."

"Well. In this place, someone stashed an old and mighty harpoon..." He coughed. "Hey, don't look at me like that, no, not me. Anyways, we need it to... how they said it... ah, gouge the bulb of the beast."

"Bulb of the beast?"

"Yeah. Funny, huh?"

Fionna just shrugged and shuffled around her backpack. She had it all prepared, always, therefore she pulled out a torch which she lit almost instantly. The place looked even worse that way, as they could see the slime oozing from the walls due to all the plants attached to them. What they also saw, was a narrow corridor, leading deeper into the caves. Seeing as there hardly was any kind of choice, they ventured onwards. The walls got more and more weird, as they were now decorated with seashells and signs in language that they both hardly knew. They were getting closer to something, that's for sure. And suddenly, the caverns ended. Or did they? No, not really – the walls ended, yes, but they entered a new place. Weird place. It was a tunnel, right in the middle of the sea. They saw all the wildlife swimming around them, gazing at them curiously, swimming around, at times perhaps wondering how they would taste.

"What is this place..." The girl asked, as she just saw a gigantic shark, swimming right above them, as he cast his colossal shadow on both of them. "...whoah."

"Well... sea witch resides here... therefore. Yeah."

At the end of this wondrous tunnel, lied a hall, carved in water like the tunnel itself. And within this hall, moss floated freely, surrounded by furniture made out of sea shells and other various contraptions. In the middle of it all, an old hag sat, as she directed the way of a small school of fish right above her ceiling. She looked old, by every possible standard, as her blue face was almost made from wrinkles. Her clothes were made from seaweed and clams, like all things in her home. Without even turning towards them, she greeted her guests with a squeaky voice.

"Ah, little boy came searching for thing, a thing that will erase your mistakes, huh?"

"Maybe."

"You cannot take things from the sea boy." She grinned as she faced him. "Every knows that. Perhaps you should learn that too?"

"I'm hardly a fast learner."

"So I see... very well." She clapped her hands. "No need to hurt those that are with you however. You have a tendency to drag them in things they hardly know about."

She rose her wrinkled face up in the air, as the pillar of water came right from the ceiling, sucking Marshall in. The corridors of this flooded palace also succumbed, leaving Fionna helpless in a tiny bubble she barely fit in. Meanwhile, the vampire had his share of problems, as the sea witch began to summon her little pets. They almost instantly came for her calling, as sharks began to circle around him. Their tiny, black eyes were fixated upon him. True predators one could say. Their sharp teeth glittered within the deep, blue sea. And they swirled around, and around, coming closer and closer. Finally, one of them attacked, like a missile, swimming right towards the pale one's chest. Little did the beast knew that this time around, it was no helpless prey before him, oh no. The slick vampire dodged his attack almost instantly, only to crave his sharp claws into the fish, piercing and shattering it's gills. Blood sprouted everywhere in the water which only attracted more and more of those ferocious beings. But, they weren't the only one. Despite the water slowing down his movements, his hits were strong, powerful, enough to cut their skin. That, and the fact that he, being a vampire, could hold up his breath 'a little' longer than others made quite the difference. Do vampires even breathe? That was quite the riddle for the girl as she pondered and watched him in awe as he danced around, gracefully. Well that and perhaps she took a peek here and there while at it, since his clothes due to all the water floating around were quite loose. Regardless, it was quite the treat for her eyes. Still, she wanted to help him in some way, therefore she did the only thing she managed to come up with. She threw her sword right into one of the beasts, piercing it's head wide open. The vampire looked at her and smiled, as he pulled out the weapon from the dead shark and began slicing up the rest. It looked almost as if he did that before, as his slices and cuts made changed the color of the sea to his favorite. The witch looked in horror as fins and bits of her favorite floated everywhere in the water.

"My babies! Enough, enough!" She said, as once again, the tunnels underneath the sea formed to let them in. They quickly jumped in. "Alright... alright..." The witch sighted. "You won. Let's parley..."

###

The repairs were almost done. About time some would say, especially the lady in charge, who furiously walked and inspected every little detail. Her men were working hard, for her however, it wasn't hard enough, it wasn't fast enough. That, and the notion that this little brat now cruises with a witch by his side was troubling for her revenge plans. After much thinking, much consideration and even more booze along the way, she finally decided to ask for help. She hardly enjoyed that very notion, as Lady Slicer wasn't the sort that gladly accepted someone's aid. Still, in order to fulfill this very task, she had to. She came to the lower quarters, straight into a room she hardly ever visited during all those years. It was a crude room, hollow chamber, without any kind of furniture, windows, nothing. She closed the doors behind her and lit numerous candles in a pattern known only to her. As all of that was set into motion, she took a blank sheet of paper and scribbled all over it. Few signs, few words that hardly bare any sense, and she was ready to go, as she crushed it and threw right into the candle's flame. At first, nothing happened, but as the smoke from the burning object began to flow all around the room, from it's black depths, a thin creature emerged. A slim female, with dark, red skin, who's body was covered in crudely placed bandages, wrapped only to cover the most important parts. That, and her face, as only her shining eyes were visible from within her mask. Within those eyes, one could see numerous things, vile things, horrendous things. But mostly fire. Fire flew there constantly.

"It's been a while."

Slicer bowed down, and the slim silhouette bowed back to her. She wasn't the talkative sort. In fact, she never said a word, no matter what happened. One could wonder if she even possessed the ability. Still, the one that called her enjoyed those subtle features. Everyone around tweeted aimlessly about things that never mattered in a way that hardly interested her. She on the other hand, yes. She was something beyond that, she was something far more interesting. Vile, dangerous, amusing.

"You know why I called you here, kch-kch, don't you?"

The slim thing just looked at her, as she slowly nod her head. The captain could almost swore that underneath those bandages, there was a smile. A smile of longing for thrill. A smile of longing for excitement. A smile longing for blood, one could say as well.

"Remember?" She started to walk around, loudly tapping on the floor with her boots. "It's about the one that slipped away, kch-kch. Slipped away from me..." She chuckled, as it apparently brought her some joy. "...but more importantly, slipped away from you. And you are a proud hunter. You are a proud assassin, aren't you? Such shame... such shame..." She leaned towards her head. "But... we can change that. Wouldn't you enjoy that one dear? Get paid, and wipe away your failure? I'm sure, I'm sure you would... kch-kch..."

And as she circled around her, as she tempted her even further, as she promised her excitement beyond this world, beyond this place, a piece of paper appeared before her. With numerous ramblings that hardly made any sense, there was also a place to fill in the name. The name of the target.


	5. Chapter V, Explanations

**Chapter V, Explanations**

Marshall was pretty proud of himself. Everything just like before went better than he ever anticipated. The witch happened to be one of those that quickly felt for his numerous words, numerous deceives and numerous lies. He was good in all of them. He was good in bending others to his will one way or another. After all, he was a creature who's very premise was to move others like pawns in his own twisted games. It was only natural that he was so keen in it. As the two traveled back, with the old sea creature gazing at them with much hatred, in the end, they obtained what they needed. Or, to be more precised – what he needed. The harpoon was once quite the weapon, the problem was however, that it was that way in it's golden days. Now? Now it looked more like an old piece of rust that lingered too long on the bottom of the ocean. It's old ornamentation perhaps made it's maker proud in the past, now however it was simply covered in seaweed and clams. That and a lot of mud. The girl hardly understood the need for this little contraption. Her sword would do just fine, if not better, judging by the looks. Still, she wasn't the one to ask. She never cared much about all the magic, about all the rites, about all the needless plans. All she had to know was that there was a monster that desperately needs to be slain, and that her sword would fit perfectly right between his eyes. As they walked down the tunnel once again with all the wondrous creatures floating just above them, she felt the need to talk as the silence between them got more and more tiresome. That, and she hardly enjoyed the notion that Marshall remained quiet about his plans and acquaintances. She knew him pretty well and that never was a good sign.

"So dude..." She stated calmly, looking at the sting ray that opened it's maw right as it floated before her. "...tell me something."

"Yeah babe?"

"Everyone on this little adventure of yours seem to know you perfectly. You know – this hag here, the crazy lady with the spelling problems..." She paused just as a colorful sea snake tangled around a small fish that happened to swim right by. "...the point is, that's hardly like you, all of this, you know? I mean, you talk a lot like usual... but the point here is, you drag us along without explaining the most important bit. And you always enjoy to brag about things, about your achievements, about your doings..." She paused for a bit and pondered some more. "My point stands – what's our goal? That, and perhaps some details would be nice, here and there? You said something about the monster at first, now some kind of weapon, some old 'friends' of yours. Care to explain? Since we're, you know, risking our necks for you?"

"Babe..." He grinned. "You know me all to well, you know that I don't need to explain, you know that I'm over a thousand and I lack here and there in my moral code..." The vampire flicked with his fingers. "Just count it as yet another adventure, like many we had. What's the difference if it's under the sea or on the vast and boring lands above?" He started to mock her a little as he leaned towards her. "If that's what interest you, I have many, as they say, unfinished deals on the surface as well." The vampire shrugged and whispered closer to her ear. "This just happened to be one of those that need to be dealt with more... swiftly."

"So... you're basically using us then?"

"Never said it's otherwise." He began to use the end of the harpoon as his personal toothpick. "Like, you know me babe. You know I kinda tick that way."

"You always explain it that way, that's for sure. That, and you lie to everyone around." She shrugged. "How can we know that you won't do the same to us in the end, huh? Lie your way around and one day just leave us on our own?"

"Of course I lie a bit here and there." He chuckled. "Told you I'm bad from the very beginning. Still, this one is for the good cause, I assure you."

"You assure way too many times and you dragged the prince along for the ride just to make fun of him. To mock him around, huh?"

"Naw. He's needed here and there." The pale one poked her on the forehead. "Still, I cannot say I don't adore when he suffers. Just a little bit. But! I were nice to him, for... a minute or two. So all is fine, right?"

"This! This kind of attitude! We need to talk. Like, now."

He smirked and pondered. How many words he will use this time? What kind of words those will be? Is it better to use the pleasing ones or perhaps the sharp ones? She sure is sweet when she gets mad, when she blushes, when she wants to slap him. At the same time, he had to admit that he liked her more than he should, that he cared for her more than anyone else. Still, obviously he couldn't just show her how much, he couldn't just admit how much. He had his standards after all – the vampire king shouldn't have a soft spot for someone. Or, at least not the visible one. And just as he thought about those things, just as he was considering the many possibilities he had, something bulged from within the deep sand. Almost like a weed covered hand. Or perhaps, a claw. Either way – he knew that sight all too well.

"Um... babe?" He tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at the thing. "Think this can wait a little bit."

The girl smiled. It was just what she needed, a bit of fun and relief. Fionna almost instantly charged at the first emerging figurine, whacking it on the head so hard that it went back into the depths. That hardly stopped the others on their course however. And as they appeared, as they crawled slowly towards her, she draw her sword only to remind herself about the vampire's presence. That, and the fact that he never said a thing what those creatures truly are.

"No." She began to swirl as the chin of one of the monsters was cut in half with seaweed sprouting in every direction. "This obviously cannot wait!" Yet another one was pierced right through his eye with her sword coming out from the other side. "You know..." She kicked the abomination in the chest as her feet left a deep mark right in his bloat body. "...things cannot wait just when you told then to!"

"But babe..." He spanned around as his huge claws came through one of the creature's throat. "...you know the way I tick, obviously..." The harpoon in his other hand was driven into yet another one, as it's magic began to do the wonders, sucking all the life and water from within it's monstrous body. The vampire almost couldn't believed it actually worked. So there was still some magic in that rusty stick. "...and you know that I do things my way, which is often..."

"Which is what?" Her wondrous heel landed right in between the creature's legs. Obviously their rotten bodies were hardly functioning the way they should, still, it looked like it felt just enough pain to suit her needs. "I really want to follow you dude, not necessary just on my feet you know? I trusted you enough for you to, let's say, come a bit closer..." She punched someone so hard that his teeth hit the ground like little yellow pearls. "...so you could at least do something to repay my trust, just a little bit, huh?"

"Well, that wasn't your full trust then?" He crushed the spine of one of the monstrosities, chuckling like a little child while at it. "It seemed to be otherwise when we were alone in your quarters." His slick fingers gouged someone's eyes. "Your screams were quite... full of it."

"Oh, you pull out things like that again, don't you?" Back and forth, she sliced and diced the last creature, stopping just before Marshall, putting the pointy edge of her sword right on his throat. They both smirked one to another. "I said it before, I'll say it again. You can loose a head or two, if you want to be like that."

"Fine."

"Fine with what?" She giggled as the very edge of her weapon made a little, precise dot right on his neck. "With loosing your head to me?"

"Oh... believe me babe..." He slowly pulled the blade aside. "I already did, I already did." The vampire leaned and smooched her on the soft, precious cheek. "However, fine. I'll be fair."

"You said that before."

"True, still..."

"I'd said I want that on paper..." The girl tapped him on his chest. He likes to play mean? She can as well. "...but obviously you're just all looks and no brain in that head of yours, so writing would be difficult. Well, in the one on your shoulders you simply lack the intelligence." She slapped him delicately. "Pretty useless. The one lower however, now that's the high peek of your usefulness."

"That's mean you kno..."

"Well..." She scratched on his chin. "...I won't stop until you won't stop. While at it, you have a nice butt as well. Took a peek here and there you know?" For the first time around, the vampire felt uncomfortable with her touching him around. "Oh, you don't like when someone treats you like an object? Shame, shame. You see, I'm a good little girl and all, but I can get tired with someone as well, you know?"

"Then let me tell you that..."

"Perhaps I want someone with a brain, yep." Fionna said as she pressed harder on his crotch. "Not the one focused on flicking however, oh no. Perhaps I want someone that will tell me stories, that will have his mind set to the things that matter, that won't lie to me..."

"Babe, you..."

"Prince would do nice, huh?" Her hand moved faster and faster. "He has this... big brain of his. And he's sweet. Literally. Would you like that? I'm sure he would explain me all in great detail, where are we going, what for and why, you know, stability, all that..."

"I get your point, sheesh!" He rolled his eyes. She hardly moved her hands away however. That felt kind off arousing. "Alright, so to recap the whole story..."

"Oh, maybe I don't want to hear it anymore?"

"What?"

"You know the saying that girls like changes? Well..." She backed her hands off and began to walk towards the cave's exit. "...try to make it interesting, and maybe I'll listen to you, huh?"

"Ugh..." He rushed after her. "I can't be that bad, to deserve all of..."

"No, you're right. You're far more annoying at times." She smiled and blinked towards him. "Come. You'll have your chance later down the evening. Make it worth my time and I will make your little brain spin. Around, around, and pop!" She bit her lips. "A thought will appear."

###

The prince and the Queen remained on the ship. The damsel obviously had numerous ideas about how to spend this time. She was alone with her dear Gumball after all, an occasion like that hardly ever happened. For some reason however all her attempts were futile and she pondered why was that the case. Leaning and bending before him hardly did the job, her numerous compliments almost slide down his pink frame. What she was missing, how to grab his attention in full. For him to appreciate her in full. For him to feel the desire for her in full. Maybe asking directly? No, that's just silly. That's just insane! That's just crazy! But maybe? Maybe this will do the job?

"Gummy-ball..." She asked as sweetly as she could, supporting herself over his shoulders. Yet another opportunity touch him, so at least there was a little victory in her acts. "...I need to ask you something."

"No, I'm not hungry, no, I don't want to see you naked, yes, your bosoms are fine but I'd prefer they'll stay inside your dress, yes I like to bake, yes, I can bake you something, no, that doesn't mean I will lick or eat the dishes from your bare body and..."

"That's so sweet of you." She hardly listened to him, obviously. "But no, I wanted to ask you something important, about our relationship."

"Is there any?"

"That's the point!" She tickled him on the chin. "I want to ask you that very thing, why you don't fall into me. I mean, I have all it takes, yes? So, I decided to drop the subtleties. Oh the subtleties." She put her hand over her forehead dramatically. "Men. You always need to be straightforward with them. Oh the woe."

He thought about it. Her advances were getting tiresome after all those attempts, after all those tries, after all those nonsensical words she spewed out in the course of years. She was quite unstable, so telling her the truth could bare some nasty consequences. An outburst perhaps. Still, at this point, he hardly cared. If honesty was what she wanted, honesty is what she'll get.

"So, prince?"

"You want a straight answer?"

"Yes!" She smooched him on the cheek. "Oh my dear Gumball will be honest with me, oh, oh, finally, finally!"

"Right. So." He flicked her on the head. "Let's see here... you are... insane, that's for starters."

"Of course I am, I told you before..." She chuckled. "Insane with my love towards you!"

"Let's put it differently... you're unstable."

"Unstable?" She grabbed her chest. "They're pretty stable... oh, but you want to 'make' them unstable? Oh, oh, we can do that, just let me untie..."

"No, no!" He sighted out loud. "The point is you're crazy."

"Oh..." She blushed a little and smiled. "Well, you don't know that yet. Unless you peeked me in my bedroom. You did? Ohhh..."

"I... no, no, Glob, no!" He shook his head vigorously. "The point is, how to put it for you to understand... It's just that your mind was touched by this sickness way too much."

"Is that an innuendo?" She blinked a couple of times. "Touch... mind... ohhh! I see what you're implying." She blushed yet again. "Well, yes, at times. A Queen has her needs... But only when I think about you dear!"

He gave up. It was obvious that he won't talk any sense into her. It was like they say a lost cause. He began to ponder, why was she like that in the first place. And why him. He hardly ever talked to her, he hardly ever responded to her advances in any other way aside from bashing her in the head or eventually putting some snark remarks along the way. And she still was around, she still pestered him, she hardly ever gave up. If anything, he could admire her determination, that's for sure. He sighted once more. Some would probably crave for an affection like that. A person so devoted to them. He hardly cared however. He just sat down on the bridge and looked at the water before him. The Queen obviously joined in, placing her head right at his shoulder.

"This is nice, yes? Nice, calm, refreshing." She took a deep breath. "Nice!"

"One could say that."

"But you know what would be even nicer? You and me in my quarters!" She began to chuckle. "I would show you how I rearranged it, you would be quite surprised what I can do, oh yes, oh yes."

"Bah..." Once again he sighted out loud, seeing as no words could reach her either way. "Why are you like that? Can't you take a hint? Can't you just leave me alone, pursue someone else? I can talk like that all I want, don't I? You will hear what you want anyways, huh?"

"I can't take a hint." She looked at the deep blue. Something changed within her white eyes. It was quite weird. "I'm too far gone to know the difference. I just know that I want you, maybe because deep inside I feel that you can save me? That one day you will care and overlook the things in my head? Because you make me feel safe?..." She grabbed his hand tightly and clutched her fingers all around it as she looked straight at him. "Will you save me?"

"Wait..." Gumball said as he gazed at her, quite surprised. "What?"

"What?" She replied grinning with her pointy teeth. Whatever was within her eyes before, disappeared once again. "What game is my Gummie playing right now?" She looked down below on their hands. "Oh, oh, a game of questions? How romantic, how romantic!" She began to wobble back and forth. "So, a kiss now?"

"Um... no." He coughed. "But what was that, the thing that you said just a second ago?"

"The word what?" The Queen tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, you know..."

"No, no, before..."

"Refreshing?" She blinked a couple of times, thinking about it deeply it would seem. "Nice?"  
"No... no, scrap that... never mind."

The waves slowly moved throughout the blue surface. Perhaps it was quite refreshing. Perhaps it was quite nice. Perhaps there was something grand about that. Perhaps there was also more beyond the simple gaze, beyond the simple thought. Mind like a maze, yes, that fitted her nicely. But was there an exit from that? He never thought about it, he hardly ever cared about it as well. But, when an opportunity came, and when the answer appeared, perhaps, he would enjoy traveling within that maze. He could take a hint, he knew obviously that he was dragged here like a tool to do the bidding of others. Maybe, just maybe he should adapt to it? Maybe just maybe, he should take the opportunity? Maybe just maybe, he should drop the act this one time, in this one moment. Maybe just maybe it was hardly important what anyone would think about him? And maybe just maybe he should just try. Simple as that. Gumball always enjoyed the simplest of solutions. Those that were like a straight rope without knots that should be untangled. He sighted deeply to himself. Everyone can make mistakes here and there. Perhaps he's just making one of them. He was old enough however to know that some are unavoidable. Was this the case as well? That was a possibility, he thought to himself, as he finally put his arms over her shoulders. This one time, she remained silent as her eyes slowly closed.


	6. Chapter VI, Contraptions

******Chapter VI, Contraptions**

* * *

They finally came outside and everything seemed to just wait for them. For some reason the vampire kind of doubted in Gumball, still, he should know better that he had his little ideology and would probably never leave them like that. At least not Fionna. Yes, at least not her. As they climbed aboard, he just sighted loudly, mining his own business, as he swooped the deck back and forth. He liked to keep things clean. Too clean.

"So, you two are finally back I see?" He raised his head a little bit. "Splendid. Had fun I bet? Try not to drag dirt around." The prince yawned. "I would have to swoop it around once again. Of course, some of you hardly care, huh?"

He almost slide around on the glittering surface. He ignored them on purpose, that's true, still, he enjoyed those simple activities. Their repetition was great for thinking. And he liked to think. A lot. Especially about the day that this adventure will end, as he hardly enjoyed the company. Other things also occupied his pink brain however. Things that no one ever asked him about. Some icy thoughts here and there perhaps as well. Shame. And as he thrust his mop further, he could almost see his reflection on the floor. Now that was the element of perfection he strove for.

"Dude." She stood right before him which finally made him stop. "Chill."

"Chill? Oh, the Queen?" He smirked ironically, apparently quite mad at the two. "She is grabbing a snooze."

"Not what I had in mind."

"Obviously." He winked to her. "Other... things are there, huh?"

"Well, you know what? The Queen had a good idea it would seem..." The girl shrugged as he hardly had the patience for the fact that someone was acting intolerably. "May as well do the same. Oh." She flicked the vampire on the forehead. "And you two, try not to kill each other while at it, alright?" She shook her head. "At least don't break anything..."

And she disappeared downstairs almost instantly, leaving the two alone. The prince chuckled a little, as he began to do his thing. Weirdly, he began to circle around the vampire, almost indicating that he would like him to go away as well. Was that the case? Certainly. Sadly, he had no power to throw off this little nuisance off. Yet.

"You are obviously having a grudge against me..." Marshall looked at his agile movements. If anything, he knew how to clean, he gave him that. Still, hardly an useful feat. "...And I don't believe I'm the one that will ask you about it but...why?"

"Grudge. New word for you? You're developing I see." The prince smirked. "Great, another proof that evolution is, in fact, capable of developing even the less bright ones."

"Still not my point pink butt."

"Prince pink butt, at least let's keep some of the formalities."

He clapped his hands in fake enthusiasm and span around some more. If his goal was to make the vampire feel uncomfortable, he achieved it in full. At times, this pink being was really hard to understand. They were like two different raindrops in two different world. He could never comprehend how does he tick. Not that he really tried and cared. He always seemed to be so soft and friable. A feat that hardly anyone craved for in the likes of him. He was a prince after all, shouldn't he be a little bit more... manly at least?

"You feet." Gumball smacked him on the leg with the end of his mop, throwing away all the thoughts in his pale head. "May as well wash the underneath so you won't drag dirt around." He hit him once again, this time a little harder. "Come on. At least make some use of your useless being."

What else he could do. He floated a bit and the prince almost tweeted in delight. He too enjoyed to win from time to time. He too enjoyed to be triumphant over someone. Especially over someone like that. When he proved his point, when he saw the vampire's face, that was like the most delightful thing he could crave for. Even if it was just about smacking the pale one's leg with his mop.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'm a bad apple, yada, yada, yada." The vampire sighted. "Thanks for coming along..." He turn his head around. "...you pink butt."

"Bravo, oh, bravo." Gumball bowed down ironically. "However I heard the latter. My ears are like they say, sensitive to whispers and murmurs. Being a royalty teaches you those things."

"I'm royalty too you know." Marshall chuckled. "With a title above you, how's that pink butt?" He grinned afterward. "Excuse me, prince pink butt."

"Ah, learning, learning!" He whistled. "My, my, soon you'll even learn how to write your name!"

The pink being began to hum something as he swirled around almost as if he was dancing. Was he tried to mock him even further? That was a possibility. Everyone has his limits, and in the end, the objects of jokes can joke around as well.

"Is there nothing that pleases you?"

"Oh..." The prince grinned. He never assumed that Marshall would be so careless with words. Such sweetness. "...my, my, such proposal. But no, thanks, I don't flow that way." He slide down a bit closer and looked at him playfully. "But, on the other hand... you know what they say, for life to have a taste, have a lad and be glad? Hah!"

He flicked him on the cheek and smooched the air a couple of times before he circled around some more. Eventually however, he decided to be the civilized one. After all, he should be seen as the one who had manners. He should be the one that was seen as the sophisticated one. Therefore, he eventually turned back to him and stated more calmly.

"You could help me around for starters..."

"You said it runs by itself."

"It does, mostly. But like most of the things – mostly doesn't cover it all." He nodded. "Mostly."

And just like that, for the first time in a while he began to listen and he began to help. For the prince, that was quite a refreshing notion, probably the first one on this little trip of theirs. Was it because Fionna told this little brat to do so and he just wanted a quicker way in between her legs? Oh, that was surely a possibility. He was hardly deaf, he heard their last night and he heard their little humming. That was hardly a tune for a lullaby. Still, as long as this vile creature will be at least somewhat tolerable near him, he was alright with that change of course. That, and dragging things around the ship by himself hardly worked out for his spine, as well as retraction of certain things, like their mast for example. Much easier when done with someone. And as the ship sailed once again and the sea surrounded them once more, the feeling was quite compelling. Even for the one that hardly enjoyed work, seeing it as an useless and trivial effort.

"See, you're getting the hang of it."

"Don't get used to it."

"Wouldn't dream about it. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless..." He smirked. "...you enjoy pleasing others."

They both began to chuckle. And just as they were managed to become a bit more civilized towards each other, something happened down in the lower decks as smoke began to pour from the engine room through the wooden gaps. The two quickly looked at each other, without words deciding that they will deal with whatever was there by themselves. As they ran through the narrow stairs and corridors, they finally reached to the source of this little mess. Somehow, probably from the gaping hole on the side, a creature got on board. It was a fish being, quite of it's size, with maw filled with numerous, needle like teeth. It looked right at them as it wobbled it gelatinous body back and forth.

"What's that?"

"Uh..." The vampire stretched his claws. "Nothing good."

"Well." The prince swirled his mop around. "That I can see."

Eventually it began to hiss, as the light poured from within it's weird antenna. It was flowing back and forth, almost as if the creature itself tried to maim and deceive them in some way. The prince just looked at it in confusion as it hardly worked for him. Marshall, well, that was a different story. He gazed within this light blob, as numerous murmurs began to pour throughout his head. Vile murmurs. Vile whispers. Crazy notions.

"Shall Marshall come to us?" The thing whispered, looking straight into his black eyes. The light on it's feeler danced around. "Marshall unleashed, Marshall will clean up? Marshall will fail, fail as he will fail into us." It's maw opened wide as the tongue inside swirled around. The vampire couldn't help himself but to come closer and closer. "The things you unleashed, are beyond your comprehension. Fear not. The one will show you the way. And if you're patient, perhaps you'll learn your lessons from me..." The creature whispered faster and faster. "...from me, from me, from me, from me..." The murmurs echoed through his skull. "And you will become one, a blessed gnarl, a blessed gnarl, a blessed gnarl..."

And just as he wanted to come near enough to probably end within the numerous thick and sharp teeth, the one with the mop in his hands smacked the beast through the head and almost crushed it's light bulb which finally made Marshall snap out of it. He looked quite surprised that the pink one actually saved him, still, he wasn't the one to argue about that, as he shifted into the wolf and rushed right at the fish. Beyond his mesmerizing capabilities, it quickly was overwhelmed by his numerous bites and claws. The prince obviously wasn't the one that just looked, as he began to pound it's skin, at times trying to poke it straight into his eyes. Overwhelmed and without water, the creature's life quickly ended under numerous blows. Still, it got it's message across. And that was his goal. That was his purpose.

"Is it dead?"

"Looks like it."

He kicked it a couple of times still, just to be sure. He just worked that way. What surprised him however was the fact that the prince also whacked it with a stick, further spewing the sea water all over the room. They looked at one another.

"You're not all bad pink butt. Just mostly."

"You're terrible on the other hand." The prince shrugged. "Still, tolerable. And you have some explaining to do."

"Right. So now it's time for..."

"Oh, no, no, no." He caught the vampire by his collar. "What I told you several months ago, when you made that prank with vicious bats Marshall?" Gumball smiled as he passed him the mop. "Your pets, your responsibility."

###

In the usual matter, day ended within Fionna's chambers. As she woke up, the first thing she saw along her side was the playful vampire, sitting right at the end of her bed. His black eyes were fixated on her and only on her. Still, since she was quite the clever one, even without the prince speaking out loud what happened, she knew the rest. She knew it, but obviously, was curious about the rest of the story.

"So Marshall." She shrugged. "I'm listening."

"I bet you do, I bet you do..." He sighted. "You have two pair of ears, so I wouldn't suspect it to be otherwise."

She looked at him, as he began to circle around the room. He was hard to bare at times, still, there was something within this slim being that begged for attention. And she often gave him it in full. After all, it was hard to resist such a fiend. He could be charming, and she know it best, still, he required special kind of attention. The one that came with large doses of something that could be mistaken with love. And perhaps, at times, it was just that.

"Well, you're even more insufferable than usual, that's a start." She chuckled. "Perhaps you shouldn't hang out too much with the prince now when I think about it."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"That I'm sure, still. You work in simple ways." The girl shrugged. "Therefore, let's play a game of truths."

"How's that going to work?"

"Oh, I've learned when you're saying things out of your butt, and when they are..." She pondered briefly. "More plausible."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yep."

She laid back on her bed and began to bend her body around in various poses. Were they effective? Probably, as the vampire gulped. He obviously never would say no for some kind of fun, and if by talking he would obtain it, he would never oppose.

"So, let's say that, like I said, I toggled something that I couldn't chew few years back..."

"Hm..." She said as she slowly throw her hat away. "Go on."

"That this fiend of ours was kind of trapped, and due to my little cruise..." He coughed. "...which involved much blowing things up, the fiend got away from his prison in depths."

She slowly proceed to take off her long white socks. That very notion got him thinking, as he spew more words from within his vampire maw. He wished to finish it as fast as possible, to get towards the main dish the girl obviously wanted to serve him.

"And then he did the only thing it could. Destroyed. Destroyed those that imprisoned it and took their place and their lives away."

With a quick swipe, her shirt went away. She used her little teased way too many times lately. Someone should do something about it. And who would be better to teach her a lesson than this little pale fiend. He liked to teach those kind of lessons.

"And now it's after me, for some obscure reason, as the fiends work. Maybe he finds fun with destroying those that freed him?" The vampire shrugged. "Not that I listen to things all that much..."

Her skirt went down quickly. Almost too quickly. Still, he wasn't the one that will complain about the sightings before him. If anything, he should be thankful for them. If anything, he should catch every possible glimpse.

"He obviously sends those bloat things as a guilt trip towards me." He began to laugh. "Shame he triggered the one that hardly feels any guilt and... and..."

And just as she remained in her lingerie before him and smirked a little as her cheeks went red, he couldn't collect his thoughts properly. Obviously that was the way she liked it to be. It was hard to admit that at times, it was she that had him in her grasp.

"You are making it hard to focus on..."

"Hard to focus you say?"

"Yeah. Kind off."

She tangled a portion of her hair around her little fingers and began to play around. There was something pure and delightful about that very sight, perhaps even more so than her almost naked body.

"So, the fiend, like any legendary beast out of nightmares, can be slain only with certain things. Several of them. We have the first one." He shrugged and gazed at her. "The rest are scattered, obviously. It's one of those things that beyond slaying with a certain thing, you also need to lock up in a certain way." Marshall grinned. "Almost like a vampire when you think about it."

"Any reason why you haven't told us that in the first place?" She placed the finger on her neck and ventured throughout her body. "Huh?"

"Oh, you know me."

"Yeah." She sighted. "I do."

That looked like a final question. He sure hoped it was the case. And just as he was meant to catch her and do whatever he will find fitting, she simply looked him in the eyes and chuckled a bit. Something was not right.

"Aight." She clapped her hands and stood up, quickly dressing up. "That's enough for now. Got what I wanted."

"And me?"

"And you? I don't know. What about you?" The girl grinned. "You deserved something? Thought you just wanted to look, oh, silly me."

She giggled and left the room almost instantly, quickly strolled towards the main deck. So, everyone played with him lately? Fine, he too was found of games. He obviously rushed after her, and just as he was meant to grab her by the shoulder, just as he was meant to catch her and perhaps persuade her for just a little time of fun, a door opened from the side as the Ice Queen emerged and looked right at him with his stretched out arms.

"Oh. Hello dearie." She blinked a couple of times. "Oh, you want a hug? No, no, dearie, I must be truthful towards my love you see."

"Wha?"

"Of course I do admire that the first thing after my beauty sleep is an admirer waiting by my door." She giggled like a little girl. "Still, you know, people will talk, and then what, then what?"

"Probably no..."

"A divorce! Before a wedding!" She sounded quite shocked. "All because someone hugged me! You never know, you never know!" The Queen swirled around. "So, obviously, I need to refuse, sorry dear, I'm taken."

"You obviously don't..."

"I know, I know. A gaze upon me, and everyone looses their mind." She shrugged. "But that tomboy is more your fitting, yes? Now, I will give you a few tips then!" She gladly clapped her blue hands. "You see, you see, I know a way through woman's heart, since... I'll tell you a secret! But promise you won't freak out, oh, oh, promise!"

"Alright, I won't..." He rolled his eyes. "So what's the secret?"

"But hush about it!" She leaned towards him. "I know how to catch a woman's heart... because... because... I'm a woman as well!"


	7. Chapter VII, Disturbance

**Chapter VII, Disturbance**

* * *

"So, why am I even here?"

Marshall spoke more to himself rather than towards the crazy being that smirked at him constantly. She looked almost as if she was listening. That, or she simply imitated it rather well. Whatever was the case, the question stood. She really had something valuable to told him? Doubtful. Perhaps at least some amusement will come from it. At least a tiny little bit.

"Dearie, the last thing I recalled you spoke to me was 'oh please, oh please, I want to learn from your wisdom, I want to learn from your experience and I want to have her heart, oh, oh, great and wise Ice Queen.' Yes?" She chuckled a little. "I think it was that way."

"I don't..."

"Now I know how boys act..." She spanned around. "You're obviously far from being a real man. Not like my dearest, dearest Gumball..." She tangled her fingers around her chest. "But, since you love a simple girl, simple matters will do, yes? Yes? And I will help you, I will!"

"I wouldn't say it's lov..."

But she hardly listened to him as she began to shuffle around her wardrobe. For what? That was a mystery hard to unravel, as she began to toss her clothes around, apparently searching for something.

"Love, love, love. Such a fun thing, you know? You should be more willing! That's the start, yes, yes!" She said as she almost hit him with one of the shoes she was tossing around. "Ah, here they are, my dancing shoes!"

"What?"

"You obviously need to learn the manners to catch her attention and heart." She whistled. "A tomboy at looks, a girl at heart, yes? Oh, yes, yes!"

"But I know how."

"You do?" She blinked a couple of times almost as if she couldn't believe it. "Oh. Fine, fine."

She looked almost as if she was wondering about something. If he'd know better, he would even assume that she's thinking deeply. Still, things in that blue head of hers were better left alone. There were many insane thoughts out there, and he was better without them. Mostly.

"Still, don't think I'm doing that all for you."

"Doing what?"

"Helping you, obviously! With my numerous advices about relationships!"

"You haven't given me..."

"Since, if you want that tomboy, take, take, yes! Then I will have my dear, dear pink delight!"

The more he looked at her, the more he began to realize why exactly Gumball wanted to stay away from her for the most part. She hardly felt uncomfortable around someone. At least this much. Or perhaps it wasn't her now that he thought about it, but the numerous pictures and drawings of her beloved prince, sprouted all across the room, in every possible place and spot. Some of them were more undressed than the others. He would obviously burst into laughter, if it didn't creep him out like that. Those one of the sightings that he would prefer to avoid this time around.

"So, so, advices, advices, yes?"

"I never asked for..."

"Wrong!" She slapped him hard on the cheek. "You should never backtalk to a lady! Never, never-ever!" She pondered quickly afterward. "Unless she's into it I suppose. Is your lady into it?"

"I don't..."  
"She is, isn't she? I knew it, knew it all along! Figured it out!" She began to circle around. "I know such things from the bone, yes, yes!"

"But..."

"And you should compliment her, oh, yes, yes! Try it on me, before you'll try it on her."

She looked at him patiently, as he hardly knew what to say. That was another feat of her it would seem. Making him speechless. A rare sight no doubt. A special kind of ability as well. The prince would like that, that's for sure.

"So?"

"Um, you are..."

"Beautiful, I know, I know, thank you, but you could do better. Add some life into it, some passion. Oh, passion is important, yes, yes!" She leaned towards him. "Now, with all that said, I have a little favor to ask for!"  
"What is it?"

Once again she happily shuffled around her stuff. This time apparently she found what she needed quite rapidly. Perhaps because it was connected to the prince, and those things she had cataloged pretty precisely. She pulled out two posters with him obviously, both presented his almost naked frame in various bending poses. Quite the sight for her. Hardly for Marshall.

"So, which one I should place on the wall? This one?" She grinned. "Or this one?"

**###**

And so they ventured onwards without much surprises. No fiends, no monsters, no nothing. Quite dull, at least for the little vampire. Still, who was he to object to that. The sooner they'll be done with his bidding, the sooner they'll be able to return to their doings. And he'll be able to return to their little bedroom. That was a nice notion, yes. They had luck so far, but obviously everyone's luck runs out at some certain point. It all started this very morning, as they usually began their chattering in various duets, smirking and joking, at times insulting one another. They were that way, both the two of the opposite colors and the two of those that belonged to a different gender. And just as all of them thought that this will be the natural course of the day and that nothing else will happen, weather changed abruptly. At first the wind began to blow with ferocious strength, almost pulling them out from the very deck. Then, a true cacophony of thunders began, as lightnings pierced the sky one by one in their bright dance. Wanting it or not, they all had to work together to get out of this mess. And despite the smirks and remarks that the vampire throw around towards the prince once again, he still fulfilled his orders just as claimed. Also the Queen seemed to realize how serious this is, as she simply tried to direct the weather the best way possible despite this little annoying girl circling around her and her precious Gumball. Still, the element was wild, vile and it was hard to tame it one way or another. The best they could hope for was just to survive it in full. The wicked waters are always a harsh mistress, always coming with something hardly expected. And at times, there are some that simply help that kind of notion to fulfill itself. Just like a bad omen. One person in particular was like that, with her sturdy, steamy ship that emerged from the wild waves, almost as if it came from the depths of the sea just to chase their little vessel. Lady Slicer was standing on the very edge of her boat as the water hit her face and clothes, soaking it in full. She wasn't the one that cared about that much obviously, oh no. She was the one that superintend it all. That had it all in her control. Or, at least she would love to believe that was the case. As her men tried their best to keep it all together and moving, as the blazing one stood behind her, apparently hardly found of all the water pouring from each and every direction, she felt great joy. Greatest of them all. Her target was close once again, and that gave her the much needed thrill.

"The sea is calling us all, but mostly, it's calling for you, kch-kch. I'll bury you on the very bottom!"

She shouted from the top of her lungs. They hardly cared at this point, as they had their shares of problems, avoiding each and every whirlpool that tried to pull them in deep underneath the wild waters of Aaa. That, and she got closer and closer. Her goal was simple. Since during their last encounter they got the best of her, this time she will crave for the upper-hand as she wanted to simply crush them underneath her huge steel ship. That would be the best of solutions. The most appealing to her. And then, perhaps she could simply pick the vampire from the water and have his way with him. Will his body break on the wheel? Perhaps it will break and mend, break and mend, break and mend... Oh what a delightful notion, oh what a cheerful tune that would add to her repertoire.

"Stand down boy, the sea is coming for you!"

She screamed once more, as the beak of her vehicle almost reached their small boat Gumball shouted something toward the blue maiden. She was insane obviously, yet she never would refuse aiding that whom company she enjoyed immensely. The Queen swiftly began to conjure ice from her pointy fingers and as it's beam hit the water, it began to freeze the surface around the steel contraption once again. This time however the wicked captain was prepared, as he pulled out her sword in a theatrical matter. As she slashed it through the air, the one that stood behind her shifted into a black mist once again, only to reappear near the water to melt the ice. Now that was something that no one expected. It hardly was a good sign obviously. Without this little blockade, the ship eventually whaled itself into their little vessel. If anything, the ice slowed it down, therefore the impact was a bit lighter. The fearless captain jumped right on their deck once again, tangling the vampire into their own little duel once again.

"Kch-kch. Round two, brat!" She screamed as she swirled her sword around his head yet again. She apparently really strove for it. "You cannot dodge your way out of everything!"

"No, maybe not." She shifted into a werewolf and howled. "Don't plan to as well."

He reached for her with his claws. It was she on the defense this time around, parrying each and every decisive strike of this fearsome beast. She actually enjoyed that notion. She, the last of the true knights of those forgotten seas, fighting a fearsome and treacherous beast. Now that will be the tale from legends. Now that will be something she will be remembered for. She began to counterattack. Back, forth, swirl and stab, block, parry and unleash the flurry. Numerous blows, numerous treacherous and deceiving slashes. She even hardly cared as the wolf's claws ran through her cheek. She hardly cared as his thick hand almost smashed her elbow. That only made her more and more vigorous. And as she swirled for the last time, she finally managed to pierce the vampire's shoulder.

"Ha! You're not as stab proof as you thing! Kch-kch, what's the matter? Feeling out of luck?"

"Well..." The wolf smirked as his wound began to mend "Perhaps I don't need luck."

The real spectacle of ice and fire began higher, as the two silhouettes fought each other. The Queen tried her best to pierce the little slim creature with her numerous icy daggers that sprouted from her hands constantly. Each time however before they even reached this slick fiend, they were melted away by the fires she summoned with the tips of her fingers. There were other tricks up her cold sleeve however. She was wicked. Wile. And when needed – quite cunning. From within the clutches of her dress, she began to summon small, ice humming birds that began to shatter all over the red one's skin, piercing it with the little, numerous needles. At first, that was quite the surprise, however as soon as the creature figured out her plan, she began to emanate such heat, that the little chilling beings melted away before they could reach their goal. Much could be said about the Queen. She wasn't the most stable one in the world. She wasn't the most polite one in the world. But when someone touched her creations, it always got her somewhat mad. And in madness, one can do things that are quite unpredictable, as she charged right a the Scorchress. The assassin would expect her to use her magic, true. She would assume she would simply pull out yet another icy trick. She would never figured out however that she will simply resolve into using just her fists. One should never underestimate the ones that are completely insane. As she whaled and pounded on her slim figurine, it was hard for her to keep up. The Queen chuckled.

"What's that little lady, little scorching, scorching lady? Can't keep up? Ha!" She began to laugh as she once again punched her right in her face. "Oh, oh, oh, let me guess, I like guessing, I like guessing... No one ever taught you how to dance like a lady?" The icy being began to smack her with the palm of her hand. "Oh, you thought I'm just a damsel with some icicles huh? Oh, you should know, that a real dame can handle herself in dance. Not that you're a fine company, oh, no, no." The fire demon began to block as much as she could, she was no match to the icy fists, enhanced with the thick glass shard surrounding it. "Don't worry though, I'll learn to at least take it as a lady!" She almost drove her slim fingernails into her skin. "Also, but don't tell anyone. I like to gossip."

On the ships surface, other battles waged, as the prince tried to repel as many of them as possible, once again using his sturdy mop. It was hardly a weapon against their sharp swords, still, as he poked them on the knees and right into their guts, it was just as effective. And just as painful. Despite his natural habit, he never liked to treat himself all that seriously. That, and the others never treated him that way. Perhaps that was a burden due his normal days. In fight however – that simply gave him the upper-hand. The real dancer was the girl, obviously, swirling around in the passionate ballet The one she enjoyed the most. She always found herself a place on the battlefield. There were no awkward moments there. No one required her to talk about what she just said, to think about her doings, to think about anything in particular, just act. Just slash in between someone's chest. Just parry someone's attack. Just stab something in the shoulder. Dodge someone's swift attack and proceed her own counterattack. No, no thinking required. Just her agile movement. Well, perhaps there was something else she enjoyed, that also hardly ever required much thinking. Still, there was no need for that notion on the battlefield. Not when she had so much fun. She hardly seen Marshall amongst the ones that swarmed her around, but she figured out that he's somewhere out there, reasoning one way or another with the crazy one that lead this attack. She figured that one day she will have to ask about her as well, since this crazy being got on her nerves pretty fast, the girl had to admit. And just as she swirled around the mast pole, as the fearsome, crude fighters tried to best her, as they tried to smack her down and bash her until her limbs become numb, something happened. A whistle could be heard somewhere from within the steel fortress. And just like that, they began to retreat. Why was that, it was beyond the heroes comprehension, as even the fearless and vile Scorchress quickly faded away, just before the Queen was about to smack her one more time right in the face. Their ship also began to float away, piercing the waves once again as the sea slowly calmed down. They were left alone, finally. The prince began to judge the damage done to their ship while the girl pondered on the side. Something was missing in here.

"Everything is..." Her eyes widened. "Where's Marshall?"

The Queen looked at the prince while he looked at Fionna. Everyone seemed to be confused. The vampire obviously went missing, and quick deduction would indicate that the one that attacked them was responsible. They couldn't even spot when that happened, they couldn't even recall the moment it happened. That, and some of them simply hardly cared about his whereabouts. In fact, no one did aside from her.

"She took him?" The girl sighted. "Splendid, just splendid..."

"Hey, finally this trip has something positive about it! We can pack our things and go straight to..." The look the girl gave him was quite fearsome. "What? No, seriously, what?"


	8. Chapter VIII, Prison

**Chapter VIII, Prison**

* * *

The vampire raised his head up and looked around. Now that was a place he hardly expected to find himself into. The ship's walls looked sterile clean, almost as if someone polished them hard to obtain this effect. After just a while, he realized that his hands and feet were hold in shackles, rendering him unable to move. That was hardly an obstacle one could assume, since she could easily shift into various other things. As he attempted to do just that, a shock ran through his body as the vampire felt pain first time in a while. How did he ended up in such a place either way? He recalled the Slicer swirling around him with her sword, numerous stabs and slashes which instantly mended and nothing more. Perhaps there was something within her blade that rendered him unconscious? Yes, that was plausible, that was something she would be capable of doing. And just as he struggled to break free, trying to pull out his body from the wall, the vicious lady came in, shaking her hips from left to right, smirking to herself almost as if she obtained her ultimate prize. Without words she came closer, whistling flirtatiously and scratched the vampire's chin with her long nail. She chuckled like a little girl.

"Told you you'll be, kch-kch, mine bad body..."

She circled back and forth, back and forth like a starving cat. So many possibilities. So many ideas in her head. She wanted him dead, yes, but his death would be wasted if it was in the simplest of ways. No, this little brat required something beyond the usual treatment. Something grand, something splendid, something they will sing about. But what that would be? Most of the things won't work on his mending body and simple putting him out in the sun would be too... quick.

"So many possibilities with you..."

"Like freeing me?"

"Kch-kch... don't be silly." She scratched on his cute pale chin. "You're beyond jokes now, told you I'll get you one day."

"You did? You cuffed me to the wall, that's hardly a prison that will keep me for long."

She slapped him across the face. Obviously the vampire hardly cared about this little outburst of her, still, she found it satisfying enough. She never liked talking back. She never liked when someone pretended to be smarter than her. She never enjoyed the notion that someone could deceive her in any way. Even if that simply was the case.

"You may wish to know that I'm after something noble this time, to kill..."

"Hardly concerned." She turned around once again. "I bet you're here to kill something yet again, obviously." A grin appeared on her green face. "Still, obviously, I won't let you. You're on, as they say, my turf, kch-kch. And I shall obviously use it in full."

"Oh, you know..." The vampire faked a yawn. "...you will have blood of the innocents on your hands if you won't let me out, for me to fulfill my task."

"Please, you little brat." She shook her head, quite displeased. "Your tales, kch-kch, they would fool someone perhaps, not me."

The doors behind her opened, as the scorching being entered, looking at both of them with much hardly hidden disgust. She never really liked anyone in her life. Working with Slicer was simply profitable however and one in her line of work would never ditch an opportunity like this.

"Ah, our company arrived."

She bowed down a little. Scorchress hardly cared however and progressed towards the vampire. She was an assassin after all. Capturing others, now that was simply a waste of her talents. So she stood near him, waiting for the final word to scorch him into dust, for a final word to finish and erase this little being from the very existence. Slicer knew that. And she decided to toy with both of them if that was the case.

"Tell me boy, you like to have burnt marks all over yourself?"

She snapped her fingers, and that was the most appealing and pleasing notion for her assassin, as she began to scorch the vampire. Obviously, since he was a creature made of shadows, fire was a perfect way to taming him down. Still, the little marks she left mended almost instantly, so it was more of a nuisance than anything else.

"Will you find it pleasing I wonder?"

With another burnt marks, the woman began to laugh with her high pitch notion. Now when the vampire thought about it, that was far more irritating than the burnings the fiend gave him. They were at least physical and will mend. That laugh however? Now that will be something that will linger in his head for a little while.

"Some say your kind likes it rough. Kch-kch..." She shrugged. "Shouldn't be a surprise for you, huh? Hah!"

"Tell me. Any reason why me and why that way?"

"Of course! Kch-kch." She turned towards him. "You humiliated me, now you shall know the consequences of your choices!"

"So you depict throwing you off your ship into the sea and a little jests here and there to be suited for the punishment that I'm..."

"Enough of that!"

She snapped her fingers once again, as her little pet began to do her work. She enjoyed torturing others almost as much as she enjoyed killing them. Was it just her line of work, or the natural need to see others suffer? It was hard to tell, but every little mark she made was like a wave of pleasure running throughout her whole body. Quite the thrill, quite the sensation. The fact that they mended almost instantly after her handwork? That was even better, she could do it for hours and hours, without consequences. Without fear that the victim will die off before it pleases her.

"You try to talk your ways out of everything, talk your way out of this! And you." She flicked her mercenary in the forehead. "Have your way with him, just don't kill him. In fact... kch-kch... don't do too much to him. I'll have my share of fun with this little brat. Later. But I expect you in my quarters... kch-kch... in an hour."

Saying that, she had to unload her frustration in some way, as she slapped the vampire across the cheek one more time. That hardly did a thing, but at least she felt a little better about herself. Not much however, seeing as the vampire constantly grins at her. As she took her last glimpse at the two, she instantly left the room.

"Oh, so she likes some scorching here and there as well, huh? Well why don't you tell me about it?" He smirked. "Oh, you can't? That's a shame, I'll just..."

She began to ignite him partially again, simply to silence her, simply to please herself again. She never liked when they talk too much. In fact, now that she thought about it, she preferred when they just screamed for their lives. Begged for mercy. Why this one was different? It was time to investigate it. With fire.

###

The night gave them perfect cover for their doings, as they sailed with their little dinghy right towards the huge sailing fortress. They were dressed in black rags that the prince found laying somewhere in their little warehouse. It gave them some cover, still, they knew that it'll hardly be enough once they'll climb aboard. At least the two knew, since the Queen was hardly aware what exactly was happening around. As usual.

"So dude, that's the best you could come up with?"

"Now, now dear." He sighted with much irritation. "My original plan was to leave him there. That was my finest. You can count this one as my plan number two."

"That's out of the picture you know?"

"I don't understand why, but yeah, I follow." He rolled his eyes. "Either way, just stick to what I said, and we'll be fine."

"Can you recap?"

"Why?" He smirked. "Marshall's... brain and intelligence rubbed all over you?"

"No." She sighted loudly. "More for her than for me."

She pointed at the Queen, pretty occupied with freezing the fishes that circled around the boat and putting them out of the water, just to see them closer. She obviously hardly comprehended what's going on around her. As usual.

"Point taken." He gazed at the ship before them. "So, it's quite simple really. Get in, split up. Our icy damsel will disrupt whatever makes this thing tick inside, I'll grab the little nuisance..." He chuckled. "...even if I know that you would love to be the one to do just that, because your job will be to cut our way off if something goes wrong. And to disrupt as many things as possible."

"Right." She looked at the Queen. "Think she'll do her thing?"

"Aye. Leave that to me."

So their little boat finally reached the huge contraption. Fionna was the first one that began to climb on top of it almost instantly. She preferred not to hesitate, as she somewhat cared about her little vampire. Even if he was such a nuisance at times. It was her nuisance however. Therefore, it was in her interest for their plan to work. She will need to thank Gumball after that regardless, since once again, he did something that was against his will. As she was on the very top, no one noticed her arrival. All was going well. In the meantime, the two on the boat began their preparations as well.

"Now listen... um... dear."

"Yes dear Gummy?" She said apparently quite happy that he even talked to her. "Gummy, Gummy Gummy!"

"Shh!"

"Oh..." She covered her lips almost instantly. "Sorry."

"Now listen... dear." He shook his head. "I have much faith in you for this one, alright? You need to be slick, you need to be quick, and for the most part, silent, alright?" She just nodded her head, still covering her mouth. "Just find what makes this thing tick, and freeze it good, fine?" Once again, she simply moved with her head. He sighted. "Alright. I have much faith in you. Do it properly and I may give you some kind of reward." He hardly believed in his own words. Still. He doubt there will be a reason to even fulfill them. Something will go wrong, one way or another. A cheerful note. "Some kind of, I don't know, thing of your picking..."

"Date?"

"Um..." He looked at the ship above. "yeah, date, why not. But only if you'll make an exceptional job, alright? Now go for it."

She was so happy that she swirled in the air. The stakes were high, so for the first time, she felt the need to actually listen to someone. A date, with her beloved Gumball, now that was something that couldn't be overlooked. That was something that she couldn't just pass upon. Only her and him. Delightfully. She swiftly flew down the lower decks, disappearing in the shadows beyond. So the prince was left alone. His role was simple enough, even if he wanted it to be otherwise. Find the vampire and drag him back without taking too much notice. Yeah, he can do just that. As he climbed and disappeared in the lower rooms of the ship, he silently passed by few sleeping guards. He knew his ways around. No one would probably guess that, but when he was younger, he often slipped from within the castle walls unnoticed by both his guards and his service. A game of sorts one could say. He treated it as a bit of much needed freedom. And as he passed by numerous opened doors and looked inside each and every one of them, from behind one of the closed contraptions, he heard moans and whispers. Someone was having a little too much fun for his likings. Still, hardly his concern. As he reached the further chambers, he eventually found the cellar with the vampire hanging from the wall and one goon simply standing before him. The old rule was simple. Never stand back towards the doorway, especially if you expect someone to breach your household. The thug learned it the hard way, as the prince whacked him on the head. As his unconscious body felt on the floor, the vampire smirked a little.

"I'm sorry prince." He chuckled. "But if you looked for a princess, I think she might be in another castle."

"Classy." Gumball closed the doors behind them, as he preferred to avoid any kind of disturbances along the way. All was going fine and according to plan. Well, almost everything, as he would preferably just leave the vampire hanging. A sweet notion. But, that situation had it's perks, that's for sure. Why not use them? "But. I would love to hear one certain word from you before I'll free you. You know, acts of kindness for a simple good word?"

"I'm not good in magical words you know."

"Oh, I'm well aware." He shrugged. "But you can always practice you know?"

"Gummie, as much as I like you being..." He hardly could stop his laughter. "...dominant, still, it's not really the time."

"Not the time?" The prince shrugged as he began to walk back and forth in front of the vampire. It gave him much needed satisfaction. "Perhaps I should leave you there then."

"Naw, you wouldn't. You're too soft for that."

"Am I?"

"Yeah." The vampire smirked. "Besides, Fionna wouldn't accept that answer."

"Oh." The prince faked sadness as he put his hand on his forehead. "I'm terribly sorry Fionna, but I found him dead. There was nothing I could do." He swirled around and moved towards the exit. "I wish there was something I could do, something to keep him with us! Alas, his fate was sealed. But know this, he mentioned you with his last words. He was a great being, even if he was a pain in the butt at times. Fear not however! We will avenge him one day."

And he just left, shutting the door behind him. So, it was now this pink disturbance that will mock him around? Hardly a thing he could just accept like that. Moments passed before the pale one decided to actually say a thing.

"Very funny." The vampire said waiting for the prince to come back. He knew that he was nearby, that he was toying with him in the worst possible way and in the worst of moments. Still, something had to be done, as he took a deep breath. "Alright, alright. I'll say it. Just this one time. The magic word that you can stick up your pink butt. Please."

"Ah!" The doors opened almost instantly. "You rang?"


	9. Chapter IX, Breakthrough

**Chapter IX, Breakthrough**

* * *

Ice Queen moved fast and swift, avoiding any kind of traps that she imagined in her head. Obviously, there were non. Gumball said she was meant to remain quiet? Gumball said she was meant to succeed? Gumball said she she will deserve a date afterward? Well in that case, she will be just that, even if that's not really her style. She strayed much around this huge ship, searching from which side came the sounds of the engines, echoing throughout the whole metal contraption. They were somewhere out there, that's for sure. It was only a matter of time to find them, freeze them, and then... then the most delightful of sweets will be hers for the taking. The guards hardly payed attention to what lurked in the shadows and that gave her a perfect opportunity to sneak around. She was a master of disguise after all, and if she could dress up like the prince before, she could as well remain hidden within the shades. There was a goon, standing right before the wooden doors that led her towards the certain spot. Before he could even look closely from where the whispers and murmurs came, his hands and feet, alongside with his mouth were covered in thick ice. The first and only thing he saw was a sharp smile, right above his head.

"Shhh... no screams honey, no screams..." She grinned. "In here at least. There may be screams in my quarters today however, if you catch my drift!"

She just left him right there, as she entered inside the place. Numerous cogs and devices worked around in a mesmerizing fashion, as their motion moved this whole steel vessel. How much it took to move a ship like that. For the Queen? Well, that was kind of a waste. All this effort and energy put into something that hardly mattered. A shame really. Still, if freezing this whole contraption would make her go out with her beloved prince, she was willing to do just that. But as she began to conjure even more ice, she felt as if something scorched. Well, it was rather obvious who was it, as only one in here dealt with fire. The insane one quickly swirled around and shoot her beam of ice right into the slim silhouette before her. The vicious one quickly dodged out of the way, surprised by the lack of aim from her side. It all was clear after a brief moment however, as she saw that the very entrance she came through was now sealed off, trapping both of them inside of the engine room.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be." The Queen smirked and looked at her almost playfully. "I were afraid that someone else may come around. Someone that is more vocal. Someone that can say a word. Word, you know? You cannot, don't you?" Tiny drips of ice appeared around her slim fingers. "So it still counts as a silent job, hah-ah aha!" She leaned closer. "I just need to take care of you..." Her hands once again began to shimmer once again. "Time for a round two, huh? I think I'll enjoy it a little. Just a little bit. My main entertainment will come after, you know, ah, hah!"

Instead of hitting her opponent with her ice magic, she slammed her fists onto the ground, as numerous trails of icicles emerged from within the wooden surface, trying to catch the one before her in a tightly locked cage. She slipped, just barely, as she began to throw fireballs in every possible direction, hardly having in concern the fact that the parts of the ship were made from wood. Scorchress was a vile and wicked being after all, she hardly cared about the safety of others. The same could be said about the Queen, this time around she quickly put off the fires however, as she hardly wanted any kind of attention from the rest of the ship. As they say, what happens in this room, should stay in this room. The same could be said about what she planned for Gumball. The very notion made her smirk, as she unleashed yet another wild gale from within her slave, with numerous ice flakes pouring in. They quickly turned into small, sharp needles, hitting the skin of the one before her. She would probably say it's pretty painful, should she was able to speak. Even more fires and burning embers sprouted from within her red skin. Still, despite her efforts, apparently no sound came from within this tightly locked chamber. All the better. The best some would say. The Queen as usual had a few of her own ideas how to entertain her adversary, as once again she came into much closer and intimate distance. As she began to claw her way through, this time around the fiery being was somewhat prepared, blocking her attacks with much success. That made the chilling one chuckle.

"Ah! Learned a few tricks I see! Good, you finally know how to dance!" The queen swirled as yet another sharp needles came from the floor, attempting to impale the scorching being right where it stood. She avoided it once again, flaming those that came too close. "Well done, well done! You still have some moves to learn however to be a good damsel!"

She clapped her hands only to distract her opponent, as once again from her slim fingernails, many piercing beams of black ice shoot, chasing down the slim one almost like little homing missiles. She was prepared this time around, as she ignited the bandages on her hands and destroyed every single one of them. Now it was time for her attack. If the Queen was so sure of herself, she should taste how the real assassin does her job. Quick and clean. Mostly. She untied the rest of the burning bandage , as it happened to be more durable than it looked, and swung it back and forth, almost like a whip of sort. Now this was the music that the Queen could dance for, that's for sure, more fresh, more agile and for the most part, more lively. Presto, presto!

"Good, now push the tempo if you want to dance with the dame such as me!" She avoided yet another hit, as the whip tangled around one of the icicles with a hissing sound. "Almost there, hah-ha hah!" Go for it go for..." She almost instantly covered her lips. "Whops... I mean, hush... a quiet dance. Alright?"

###

The ship was awfully quiet for her liking, as she walked back and forth, cutting all the lines she came across, disabling every piece of gear and equipment she stumbled upon. The captain of this vessel was quite the nuisance and she needed to be dealt with one way or another. Her chase was getting tiresome after all, even for the usually calm and rather patient little girl. There meant to be monsters after all, not another set of weirdos. And as with another slash, yet another launch landed in the murky water. Perfect. What wasn't however, was the fact that the ship seemed to be almost abandoned. She hardly minded that, but the fact that she haven't met a single guard on her peaceful way of disabling things made her worried. She obviously wasn't the thinker around their little expedition, still, even she knew that when no one was around to guard things, that usually meant some nasty business. One could say it was her adventurer sense. Others, that it was simply her voice of reason. And as she walked through the ship, eventually finding herself on the main deck, all of the lights were put out in a strange fashion. Almost as if someone expected her to be here. And, as usual in those times, she was right, as somewhere from atop of the mast, she heard the known, screeching voice.

"Here to save your little, kch-kch, bad boy?" The crazy captain said, tossing her hands on both sides passionately. "Charming, delightful, the way he always put others in danger, for what, to save his, kch-kch, pale arse, like usual!"

"I hardly care about your nonsense. I'm here after him. We can do it the easy way, or the harsh way." She smiled happily. "I don't really care. Kicked your butt before. Can do it again, weirdo."

"Girl, kch-kch, you will witness my full power if you wish it so!" She almost instantly blinked from the top right down, swirling her sword at Fionna. "I admit, I underestimated you the last time. I'm not the one, kch-kch, who'll do the same again, oh no! And I've learned a couple of tricks from my friend you see!"

She began to slowly circle around in her usual fashion, eying the girl from head to toes. She enjoyed to intimidate her prey, even if the whole intimidation often looked more silly than anything. Everyone has some weird habits however. Especially those that were knocked in their heads way too many times in their lifespan.

"So, ready for the play, kch-kch, little wench?" She slashed her sword around once again. "Or are you just made of talk?"

"The burned butt isn't the only one that has tricks up her... whatever she is wearing? Fine. Tricks or not, there is still a butt to kick." The girl pointed out her sword at the lady. "I were promised a monster after all. Guess you'll do for now."

She appeared and disappeared almost constantly, as the swirling motion of her shadow was the only thing that remained in the air. It was hard to predict from which side she will come to next. Still, Fionna was exceptional in predicting things. That, and she hardly ever had any plan. This time was no different, as she simply let it flow, dodging and blocking each and every perfectly performed attack, that was meant to swoop her of her feet one way or another, often aimed towards her head, chest or neck. So the captain wanted to slice her head off? Guess that's where she got her name from.

"That's..." The girl said as she slashed the air in a vague attempt to hit her. "...all you got..." She spanned around, as the captain's cutlass almost went in between her ribs. "...you crazy hag?"

"I have more for you, that's for sure!" She bashed the girl with the held of her sword. For the first time, it actually hit it's goal. "Not as more as your dearest Marshall, kch-kch, but still, a lot!" The next slash also was a bit more precise, as she blinked behind her and menage to make a cut on her arm, smirking happily while at it. "Tell me, kch-kch, is it nice to be deceived on every step? Or you just enjoy being a toy of sorts? It arouses you wench?"

She obviously hardly wanted to chat further with this insane being, as she began to get more and more tired of her tricks and sorcery. She preferred to fight with someone upfront, with only skills involved. What's a better way to prove yourself on the battlefield. This? This was just nonsense, especially since after a while, she got used to her patterns. Back, front, left flank, right flank, rinse and repeat. She may had her little advantage, but she hardly used It in the right way. Lady Slicer noticed that fast enough however, as she wasn't the one that couldn't take a note like that.

"Alright, you're fast." She pulled out her gun. "Let's see how fast."

She aimed and pulled the trigger, but the girl was already absent from the spot, as her agile movements led her closer towards her adversary. She knew that the moment that someone pulled out a gun in a knife play, the jokes were over. It wasn't about dodging bullets, that was all too obvious, but to predict where she'll aim and to get out of her sight, now that was far more doable, even despite the fact that she began to blink everywhere, as the shoots pierced the air. Eventually, the inevitable came, as the girl charged right at her, bashing her in the face with her fist so hard, that it was only a natural course of action that she let out her weapon. As she wiped out the blood from her cheek, the Slicer smiled.

"Quite, kch-kch, impressi..." A weird sound echoed somewhere from down below. "What was that?"

The surface underneath their feet trembled. Now that was something the captain hardly expected to see. Before they could notice what is the source of this weird notion, the deck exploded as from within the depths of the ship, two swirling figurines emerged, still tangled in their battle of frost and fire. Well, there went subtlety, the girl thought to herself, looking at the Lady Slicer who obviously was a little upset what just happened to her ship. Well, maybe a bit more.

"You! You.. you!... MY SHIP!"

She couldn't even speak properly, as she began to blink towards the two, obviously to slash her way through both of them. Tough call. Guess that's the worst thing about everyone around here – they always finish before the main portion of fun. Ans speaking about things that are hardly entertaining, the prince emerged from the hole of the deck with Marshall along his side. They both looked quite surprised, still, who were they to oppose of this turn of event. Especially the little vampire, who looked quite thrilled about this whole affair.

"All this trouble for me, I almost feel honored!"

"Bah." The prince rolled his eyes. "Told you dear that we should leave him alone."

"Good thing you weren't the one that decided about that, huh?"

"It would be for the better, that's for sure, and..."  
"You two can end you marital quarrel." She smirked. "As amusing as it is. We have to go."

As much as they would love to jump onto each others throats, they simply nodded and rushed after the girl, who was quite occupied with untying yet another launch. Marshall stopped her from doing just that, quickly switching to a giant bat. She had to admit, that was far more useful than simply swimming towards their little boat.

"And the queen?"

"Well." The prince looked in the sky, now shattered with a huge explosion of ice. "Think she'll catch up."

That seemed to be rather logical, as the girl climbed on top of the vampire, while the creature itself caught the prince in his claws and they went off. They constantly saw sparks of light far away, as the battle wedged on. She was capable enough however they would assume. She'll menage it just well. When they found themselves back on their little boat, they felt much relief. After a while, their missing crew member came without much noise, silently landing on the deck, apparently quite proud of herself. Everyone looked at her with hardly hidden surprise.

"What? The two basically began to fought with themselves. I just slipped out. You get it? Like ice, ah-hah hah!" She quickly stopped and leaned towards the prince. "So while the ending was quite, oh, you know... noisy..." She grinned with her sharp teeth. "...the rest was the way it should be, huh, huh?" She blinked a couple of times as she tangled around his arm. "So, a date now, huh, huh? Like my little gummy promised. We have the, what you called him? Oh! Butt-prick..."

"Hey!"

"...so, now, candles, and all, yes?"

"Erm... yeah, about that..."


	10. Chapter X, Here Be Monsters

**Chapter X, Here Be Monsters**

* * *

The prince looked in the mirror and sighted, as he fixated his pink bow tie. He was never one of those that broke the promises he made. Even when it troubled him in the longer run, his will was, like they say, unbreakable. Marshall obviously somehow found a way into his quarters in this particular moment, as he would never miss the opportunity to mock the pink being for a little bit. Right now he swirled around, trying to annoy the prince as much as he could. There was something else on his mind however. Hardly something he would like to talk about out loud.

"So you're actually doing it?"

"Unlike you Marshall..." He sighted deeply. "...I don't like things hanging in the air. Once you make a promise, you should try and keep it." He turned towards the vampire. "Otherwise, it will simply bite you one day. Hard."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"There is non." He raised his finger. "But taking responsibility in your doings is one of the things you should learn."

He looked at his reflection once again. His gummy presence was bright as always, even during the days when he hardly felt at his best. Joys of being amongst the candy royalty one could say. Marshall, despite being right behind him, obviously didn't appeared in the mirror. One of many occasions where the prince was alone. Or, was it the only occasion? Hard to tell, for him at least. Gumball did noticed however that his 'guest' was acting weird, which would indicate only one thing – he wanted to talk about something. Perhaps even something that bare some significance. And as always, the prince politely waited for it to happen. From the beginning of time, he always strove to be a better man. Or at least to appear as such.

"Why exactly did you agreed to go after me in the first place?"

"If that eases your thoughts, I hardly wanted to." The prince shrugged. "Fionna convinced me to."

"No objections to that?"

"Since when my objections made any kind of difference Marshall?" He flipped off some dust from his shirt, to indicate that this topic hardly interested him. "Whatever, that's not a moment for a serious conversation either way. Not on this kind of topic – that's just a waste of time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have..." He cringed. "A date to attend to."

He swirled around, once again ignoring the others presence and gently moved towards the exit. The vampire hesitated. As usual, many thoughts appeared in his head, one of them was just to let him go. He wasn't all that involved in others business, it hardly concerned the pale one this time as well. Part of him however decided that this one time, he owed something to this pink nuisance. Even if that was quite unbearable.

"Wait."

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrow. "What kind of insult will you throw at me this time?" He shook his head and sighted. "Not really in mood for that, so I'll do it for you. Pink butt, chewed off candy, barely stiff piece of..."

"No..." The vampire smirked a little. "...as much as it would be the thing I would adore to do, no, not this time."

"Well. I'm curious now. What is it?"

He stopped and turned around. It really did rose his curiosity. It was probably just another excuse to end it in the way that was hardly suitable, with much hurting words or whatnot. Still, the prince waited, crossing his arms, as he tapped his foot.

"Listen, I know we hardly ever end on a higher note."

"Do we ever?"

"Yeah." He paused and took a deep breath. "But still... I guess I owe you a bit... not much, I mean obviously I could free myself and all, still..." He coughed a little on the side. "You know, thanks, for, um, speeding it up, and getting me out of there, for all that, and, you know..."

"It's fine."

Gumball just shrugged and went outside, towards one of many corridors on the bottom deck ignoring the vampire completely. For him, there was nothing else to talk about – all was said, all was clear. Marshall never liked to be ignored, that's for sure. And this time around, he really wanted to thank someone. Why no one ever appreciates that in the slightest? That, and his pink companion was hardly acting in the usual matter. That both interested and troubled the pale one, as he flew right behind him, almost having trouble in catching up to him.

"Just like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well..." The vampire blinked a couple of times. "...I think I would prefer you to call me names, mock me, do whatever. This..." He shook his head. "This is too weird and too out of place."

"What, me being nice to you?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone was always nice to you." He pointed at the vampire and poked him in the chest. "It was just you, being an ass towards everyone. You were an ass before." He swirled around almost like an offended ballerina. "You are an ass now. Don't think much about it." Once again, Gumball poked him in the forehead. "No, in fact, don't think about it at all. Maybe, just maybe in that empty head of yours, you will realize, that some..." He shook his head, almost as if he was sad. "...some that surround you are there to help you. But not to serve you." He cringed once more. "Now if you'll excuse me. A date."

And he left him there. Obviously the little vampire hardly wanted to think about it – he never enjoyed the notion that someone else is there not as an object for him to toy around. Yet, perhaps there was something else in those stiff and boring words. Or, more likely, nothing all that important, he figured. Time will show, as always.

###

So the two sat by the table, as the Queen grinned with so much joy, that she could hardly contain it in full. It was obvious that she got all what she strove for, now if she could only hold onto this state, that would be even better. The prince on the other hand was hardly amused, as he sat calmly, supported by their little table which he pulled out from somewhere right on the main deck. He looked at her from time to time – how did she managed to sneak in a dress this fancy onto their ship, he pondered.

"So, my dear gummy, what are you thinking about?"

"Not much."

"Not much and such?" She tangled her hair around her blue fingers. "Well, I don't think as well. I mean, much, I don't think much. I act, yes. Hopefully that's what you wanted to hear, yes?" She looked down her sleeve. "If not, I have some more prepared answers for you that..."

"No, it's fine, it's fine."

And he paused once again. Probably for the first time, it was him that acted awkwardly, while the Queen tried her best to make the most of the situation. She really wanted it to work for some reason, and since she craved for some kind of attention from her little pink delight, she would do anything to obtain it.

"So, um. What do you want to do now, huh? Huh?" She blinked a couple of times. "I mean, I know exactly how a date should go and all, still, you know, would love to hear your opinion." She smirked. "Yes, your opinion is important my dear gummy, yes."

He just smiled at her vaguely, still not saying a word. Not that there was much to talk with her in the first place. She was like an opposite, crazy at that. Unstable at that, if someone would like to talk about it some more. Still, she was far from giving up.

"Well. Sitting in silence is nice too." She nodded. "Yes." She did that again. "It's exceptional as well. Fun at that, yes!"

And she once again smiled in the most polite and playful matter, as she began to tap her foot on the flooring numerous time, almost as if the share notion of him looking at her made her happy. And, judging by the way she gazed, that was the case. Eventually even her however got bored, since her partner was hardly entertaining.

"Well, maybe not all that much." She simply couldn't sit straight in one place like that. "Oh, oh, I know, it's always fun to gossip around about those who you share your life with. At least, I read that somewhere. I think." She scratched her chin. "Point being, I'm smart you see, I can read!" She took a sip of whatever was in their glasses. "I bet that the girl we're with cannot! At least, she seem to roll that way, huh, huh?"

"Hard to te..."

"I bet, I bet, I'm like a damsel ten times more than her, huh?" The Queen tangled her hair once again, imitating the white, bunny ears on her head. "I'm way prettier than her, huh? Huh? I mean, if only I'd had a hat like that, think about it gummy, I would be the cutest around!"

"Uhum..."

"I mean, I'm already, but could you just imagine?" She blinked a couple of times. "Oh, I hope I'm not boring you to death, I mean, we already have one dead guy around, I don't want you to be dead, obviously, huh, huh?"

And then he looked at her efforts once again. He looked at her smile, sharp, yet somewhat innocent. He looked as she playfully tapped her fingers over the table, he looked as he apparently was her whole world. Being on such terms with someone, meaning so much to someone. That was something he could not comprehend. So he said to Marshall that he should remember that not everyone is out there to please him? Perhaps he should listen to his own words, since not everyone was there to please him. He could do that for someone as well. So finally he grabbed her hand, much to her surprise.

"You know what? Why won't we have a little fun?"

"Fun? Oh, I do enjoy fun, what kind of fun? Huh? Huh?"

"Why don't we dance a little?" He smiled vaguely. "You could teach me you know, I'm not known for my... dancing skills."

"But there's no music dear!"

"I always thought that in your head, there are many things. Music included."

"Oh. Oh!"

And their little dance began, as the melodies in her head apparently were quite ferocious. Step by step, they conquered each and every piece of wood on the deck. The prince obviously couldn't hear any kind of melody, aside from the waves roaming slowly around, hitting their ship from time to time. For the Queen however? In her head, the melodies echoed so loud, that he could hardly hear any other thoughts in her blue head. And eventually, when she got more and more aroused by her thoughts, she eventually picked him up, as they swirled up in the air. He hardly felt comfortable with that notion, but at least she was somewhat happy. And that, was somewhat nice, to make someone feel like that. And as the two finally landed on the mast, carefully wedging their steps on the wooden plank, she gazed somewhere far at the sea. A bright light emerged from within it's depths, far, far away. It moved almost as if it was alive.

"Gummy, what's that?"

"I don't know..." He looked far in the horizon. Indeed, something was lurking out there. "But it cannot be a good sign."

###

Marshall sat down in the middle of nowhere on his little boat, which looked more like a couple of planks put down together. How he found himself in a place like that, he hardly recalled, all he knew was that for some reason he was unable to fly and the water surrounded him in each direction, far beyond the horizon. There was no visible soul as well, no visible object. Just him and the murky depths. A nice place and a nice situation to think about things one could assume, as there was hardly any other thing to do in a situation like that. Still, there was nothing for him to consider, nothing for him to think about in reality, as his whole life was rather straightforward, much like the goals he tried to obtain. Some could say that it was a good thing – to live a life without regrets. Others, that he was simply acting childish, as usual. And the water just stood still. He gazed up in the sky, counting clouds, before the eventual and most important question appeared in his thick little head.

"Where exactly am..."

Before he could finish, something moved underneath his little vessel. Something big, as water surrounding him began to flow in a uncontrollable fashion. Now when he thought about it, he never enjoyed this part of his cruises, as he hardly ever liked the notion that there was something out there, lurking just for him. As he stood up, he could clearly see a huge shadow moving in the clear water. From its shape, he could only assume that it was a fish like being, that circled around his boat, at times placing it's enormous body right under him. It was quite menacing, he could tell that for a fact, especially since he knew that in this scenario, he was defenseless. Without the ability to fly, without any possibility of defense, he just waited. Now that he thought about it, waiting was never high on his priority list as well. And then, just like that, bright light appeared in the water, as the thing once again enclosed towards him, as with one swift move, it tore down his boat, leaving him in the water. For some reason his body was heavy now, so heavy that he began to sank down almost instantly. At first he saw colors and even some fish in the distance, playfully lurking about, gazing at him carefully, fleeing almost instantly when he looked back. And then, then the darkness came. He always thought that he mastered it, no, that he was the part of it. There was something in this place made of shades that made him shiver. Him, the king of vampires. And as the murmurs began in the water, he could feel it's cold nature, surrounding his body. It was weird, he never felt anything beyond the burning sensation of the sun, should he choose to came onto it. And this, this brought him pain, almost as if it began to melt his skin, almost to the point that he couldn't bare it anymore, almost as if he couldn't stand it anymore. And then, once again, light appeared right before him. A bright bulb, that took away the surrounding mists, like a bacon that served it's purpose in a righteous matter. He felt the strange need to come closer, a strange desire to bask in it's beams. He, he who always hid from the light. And as he approached, as he almost touched the center, it disappeared somewhere above, just to light up the maw before him. The huge, sharp teeth were like needles that were ready to pierce his little, fragile body. The two, dotty eyes looked at him with much anticipation, as their blob mass swirled around inside. This gruesome beast just looked at him, as it's mouth opened and closed, letting out numerous bubbles.

"I see you Marshall." A voice in his head trembled, almost as if someone pierced his forehead with a sharp and pointy needle. "I see you and smell you. Such a delight scent you have." The being lightened up his little frame once again. "Such small, but such fascinating. Such fascinating." The maw opened more and more before him, as the creature came closer and closer. "Hop in child..."It's teeth began ti grind. "Hop in, it won't hurt and it will all be over... hop in. Hop in..."

And just like that, he opened his eyes. Fionna was laying next to him, still sleeping way to hard to notice his little outburst. Everything seemed to be normal as well. There was something unsettling about that image however. Was that a vision of things to come? Perhaps. Some things are really hard to be neglected for too long. Some things like to remind about their existence. And in the end, some things just want others dead. And as he looked outside their small window, he knew that some things come sooner than later, as the huge light bulb appeared somewhere in the distance.

* * *

**So, first of all, sorry for the late and lousy updates recently. Have a lot on my mind lately, moving from one city to another, all the fuss with my job and so and such. Hopefully at some point I'll be back on my schedule, for now however the updates are gonna be bit more... rare.**


End file.
